


Doubts And Scars

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Change the story, Character Death, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Homosexuality, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, Protective Arthur Morgan, Sexual Assault, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Song: Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), arthur morgan daughter, kieran duffy has a little sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: We see the RdR2 game in the eyes of Katherine 'Kat' Morgan, daughter of Arthur Morgan. We see her choices, and what she does to change some of the ways. Her best friend, Javier is sworn to protect her. But, she wants to be more than friends. Does he feel the same way? And what will her father think? Will he approve if her liking to him? And what does Javier think towards Katherine?





	1. Outlaws From The West

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing now. We’re following Katherine ‘Kat’ Bessie Morgan on her adventures in the RdR2 game! We’ll see what happens. And, there’s going to be a few changes. I’m not gonna tell you ‘cause… Well, that would ruin the surprise ;)

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

I shivered as I laid between Lenny and Javier, my head resting on his shoulder. Here we are in the bitter cold, like nothing we’ve ever faced before. I was freezing my ass off I’m sure everyone else was too.

 

Jenny died, not too long ago. Davey’s not looking too good either. And we don’t know where Mac or Sean are either. Stupid Blackwater job…. Wish it could’ve gone better.

 

“Kat..” Javier patted my leg and I looked out the carriage to see my Dad, Arthur Morgan talking to Pawpaw Dutch and Bubba Hosea. I heard something about an old mining town close by. I sighed in relief.

 

“Finally, someplace where we can get warm.” I commented, in hope.

 

“Let’s hope so. I’d rather not die out in this cold.” Lenny commented, wrapping his arms around his legs tighter for warmth.

 

“There’ worser ways to die.” Javier commented and I scoffed.

 

“Faster ways, at least.”

 

“Miss Katherine, Mr. Summers, Mr. Escuella, we’re here.” Lenny and Javier hopped out, and Javier gave me a hand down.

 

I prefer Kat over Katherine, but I allow Aunt Susan to call me Miss Katherine, or sometimes just Katherine.

 

Bubba stepped inside first, checking the place out to make sure it was really abandoned, and it was. He called us all in. Pawpaw, Dad, Simon Pearson, Uncle, Aunt Abagail, Jack,  Javier, Lenny, me, Strauss, Aunt Molly, Aunt Susan, Tilly Jackson, Mark-Beth Gaskill, Aunt Karen, Swanson, and Charles Smith. A few of them carried Davey in first, as he was the worst of us all.

 

Aunt Susan was giving out orders in order to get the place warm and make Davey comfortable. Aunt Abagail was looking over Davey, I knew what she was going to say before the words came out of her mouth…

 

“Davey’s dead…” I sighed, crossing my arms as tears followed down my face Javier put a comforting arm around me. we were both close to Davey. We all were.

 

“There was…. Nothing more you could’ve done..” Swanson tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

 

“What are we gonna do? We need supplies.” Bubba asked Pawpaw who shook his head to look at him.

 

“Well, first of all, you are gonna stay here, and you are going to get yourself warm. Now, I sent John and Micha scouting out ahead. Arthur and I, we’re going to ride out, see if we can find one of them.” Pawpaw told him and Dad looked at him in disbelief.

 

“In this?!” Dad asked, motioning to outside.

 

“Just for a short bit. And I don’t see what other choice we have.”

 

“Can I come?” I asked, receiving a deadass ‘No’ from my Dad.

 

“No, Katherine. It’s freezing out there and the snows still comin’ down. I don’t wanna lose you out there. You’re gonna stay here where it’s safe, where’s it’s warm. Understood?” Dad told me, it wasn’t really a ‘yes or no’ question. It was a ‘if you follow me, you’re dead’ comment. I sighed in defeat, crossing my arms.

 

“Fine, but I’m not gonna like it.” I mumbled in annoyance.

 

“He wouldn’t expect you to.” Javier commented, causing me to jab him in the side with my arm.

 

Pawpaw got everyone’s attention.

 

“Listen. Listen to me, all of you. For a moment. Now we’ve had a bad couple of days. Now, I loved Davey. Jenny, Sean, Mac. They might be okay, we don’t know. But we’ve lost some folks. Now, if I could throw myself in the ground, in their stead. I’d do it. Gladly. But; we are gonna ride out and we are going to find some food. Everybody. we’re safe now. There ain’t nobody that gonna be following us in a storm like this one. And by the time they get here, well we’re gonna be, we’re gonna be long gone. We’ve been through worse than this before. Mr. Pearson, Miss Grimshaw, I need you two to turn this place, into a camp. We may be here for a few days. Now all of you, all of you. Get yourselves warm. Stay strong. Stay with me. We ain’t done yet! C’mon Arthur.” Pawpaw gave one of his most famous speeches and he and my Dad left.

 

“Alright everyone, we got some work to do.” Aunt Susan began giving orders to everyone. Javier and I were to tend to the horses, make sure they had hay, see if we had water that ain’t frozen, brush them down, see if their hooves are clean, general stuff.

 

Javier was checking on his horse, Boaz, when he reared up suddenly, flaring his nostrils.

 

“Woah Boaz! Steady boy!” Javier grabbed the reins and Boaz stepped back, side-stepping each time.

“Need some help?”

 

“Nope! Doin’ fine!”

 

Boaz started to buck, followed by a rear.

 

“Woah, shhhh, Boaz. You’re okay.” Javier calmed him, resulting in Boaz landing on all four again and he steadied his breathing.

 

“What caused that?” I asked, earning a shrug from Javier.

 

“Not sure. Could’ve been an old coyote or bear scent, or maybe even a shadow. You know how skittish he can be.” Javier replied, patting Boaz’s neck in comfort.

  
“I also know how close you two are.” I commented, earning a smirk from him.

 

“And you with Black Rose.” Javier mentioned my black horse with a white blaze. The brown-eyed beaut had been my horse since I was fourteen, so since she was four. We’ve been through a lot together. Everyone cares for their horses here in the gang, even Micha. Even if I want to punch him in his stupid face 90% of the time.

 

“Let’s face it, we’re all pretty close with one another’s horses. Even Micha. I’ve seen him sneak carrots to the other horses when nobody’s looking.” I whispered to him, causing Javier to chuckle in amusement.

 

“So, ol’ Mister Bell has a soft spot for horses,” Javier pet Black Rose’s muzzle. “who knew?”

 

“Satan?” I shrugged, causing Javier to smile.

 

“How’s Maggie?” Javier questioned, speaking of the buckskin mustang mare, belonging to Lenny Summers.

 

“She lost a shoe on the way up; I can have Hosea replace it before we depart.” I told him, lifting up the mare’s left front.

 

Javier nodded. “Good. Lenny would rather die than anything bad happen to Maggie.”

 

“I can understand where he’s coming from.” I confessed, looking at Black Rose.

 

“Hey! Somebody’s coming!” We heard Lenny shout, Javier stood in front of me, arm extended, his hand on his holster just in case. “Looks like it’s Dutch. Hey everybody, Dutch is back!”

 

It was then I realized how close Javier and I were. When he turned around to face me, we were inches away from eachother, our foreheads nearly touching. His hands were on either side of me on the hitching post. I smiled slightly and blushed, as he did the same. He lifted his hands slowly and backed up in the same speed. He mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ before going to see Dutch.

 

I stood arms crossed in slight sadness. He had no need to be sorry. Can’t he see that I want him? That I want to be with him? He’s just so…. Amazing. I love him. But he’s too blind to see it.

 

I walked over to Black Rose, patted her and whispered in her ear.

 

“Maybe someday…. We’ll be one.”


	2. Enter, Pursued By A Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no clear ages for the gang, but I see Javier in his early twenties, give or take. Kat is nineteen, just to be clear:)

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“He ain’t been seen in three days. The weather ain’t let up.” Aunt Abigail worried, talking to Tilly and I. Javier was there, but he wasn’t in the conversation, really.

 

“He’s strong, and he’s smart.” Tilly consoled her and Abigail sighed.

 

“Strong at least.” She commented.

 

I snickered at my Aunt’s comment; she did have a point though. My Uncle John was very strong and muscular, but he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed. Sure acts like it though.

 

“Uncle John can be reckless, naïve, stupid, dumb as rocks and a fool—” I started to say, but Aunt Abagail interrupted me.

 

“How is this supposed to help?”

 

I held a finger up for her to be quiet. “I’m not finished.” I paused for effect. “Be that as it may…. He’s gotten out of more situations than me and you in. he’ll find his way back.”

 

I noticed Javier look over his shoulder at me, he had a smile on his face and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, I blushed slightly, looking down, my hair hanging in my face. Why is it so hard to control my goddamn emotions?! I love him I really do. I want him to know it. But we could never be together. Plus, my father would most likely kill him in his sleep…… Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.

 

I heard the door open and close, my Dad walked in. he put another log in the fire.

 

“Hello Arthur.”  


“Abigail.” Dad rubbed his hands together to keep warm. Aunt Abigail stood up and looked him in the eye.

 

 

“Arthur. How you doing?”  


“Just fine Abigail….. And you?”

 

“I need you to….” Arthur scoffed in irritation. “I’m sorry to ask, but I need you to-”

 

“It’s little John. He’s got himself caught into a scrape again.”  


“He ain’t been seen in!-” Abigail choked on her words. “Two days.”

 

“Your John will be fine. I mean, he may be as dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron, but that ain’t changin’ because he got caught in some snowstorm!”

 

“At least go take a look!” Bubba told him, taking Abigail’s side. “Javier?”  


“Yes?”

 

“Javier, will you ride out with Arthur to take a look for John? You’re the best two fit men we got.”

 

“Now?” Javier questioned, looking annoyed.

 

“She’s… We’re-…. Well, we’re all pretty worried about him.”

 

“He’d do it for us, Dad.” I commented, earing eye-contact from him.

 

“I know that if the situation were reversed,” Javier handed Dad some gloves. “He’d look for me.” Javier walked out, my Dad reluctantly following.

 

“Thank you!” Abigail yelled out. Making up my mind, I ran out, grabbing my extra coat. It’s hella-cold out.

 

“Dad! Javier, wait!” I stopped as they were mounted on Boaz and Splash, the paint he got from the house the O’driscolls took over. I look Black Rose’s reins and said, in a not-changing-my-mind-attitude. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“No!” Dad told me, not hearing it.

 

“Absolutely not!” Javier agreed, turning Boaz to face me.

 

“Look, I’m smart, I know how to track, how to use a bow and to hunt. I’m your best bet. Since Uncle Charles can’t come, I’m your only option. Take it or be sorry.” I warned them, the two exchanged glances Javier shrugged, and my Dad sighed.

 

“Fine, but you’re riding between us!”

 

“Hey, at least I’m going!” I exclaimed, getting on Black Rose.

 

“This way. Last I know, John was headed up the river.” Javier took the lead,

 

“For all we know, he kept riding north and never looked back.” Dad shook his head, remembering when Uncle John left a few years back.

 

“He wouldn’t leave. Not like that.” Javier defended him; Dad sighed in disagreement.

  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He told Javier who was silent after that.

 

After awhile of riding, I saw some smoke in the sky, presumably coming for a fire. I got Javier’s attention and pointed towards the smoke.

 

“Look!” Javier saw it and nodded.

 

“Let’s take a look!”

 

“Let’s hope it ain’t more of those O’Driscoll boys.”

 

“Well,” We stopped at a small camp, Javier got off Boaz, inspecting the fire. “it seems somebody left. Recently. And…… That way.” Javier pointed upwards, towards the mountain top. Greeat. “There’ some tracks leading to the river. Let’s cross here.” Javier urged Boaz further and the stallion trotted across the river, no hesitation.

 

“You think it’s John?”  


“You tell me. These are horse tracks for sure, but could be anyone. Lets just see where they lead.”

 

“So you were there, Javier. What really happened on that boat?”

 

My eyes were on Javier at that moment. I wasn’t on the boat when it happened. I didn’t know how the game was played or the trade that Dutch made. I just know I wasn’t on the boat when it happened.

 

“We had the money, it seemed fine. Then suddenly, they were everywhere.”

 

“Bounty hunters?”

 

“Pinkertons. It was crazy, raining bullets.”

 

I kinda just zoned out of the conversation at this point, not really paying attention. My thoughts were on how we were going to survive. We’re down four people. Jenny, Mac, Davey and Uncle Sean. We might never see them again…

 

And Mrs. Adler, Sadie Adler. She came back to camp with Pawpaw, Dad and Micah last night. She lost her husband, by the hands of Odriscoll’s. Damn them. They don’t have heart, nor a family. Maybe I should feel sorry for them, at least some of them. Colom forces people to do things he wants. Its either ride or die, so some are probably forced into that. I can only imagine…

 

“Hey look! Over there, you see that?” Javier’s voice broke me from my thoughts as we cantered along the pass. Black Rose reared when we got near. No…. Captain. John’s horse. He was dead. I lowered my head in respect. Another horse, gone.

 

“John was riding that horse when we left Blackwater,” Javier pulled out his gun. “let’s see if he can hear us.” He fired his gun twice, I shook off the sound it made, I then heard someone yelling.

 

“Hey! Over here!”

 

That has to be Uncle John!

 

“It’s coming from that way, come on!” Javier exclaimed, pushing Boaz on, I did then same to Black Rose and Dad to Splash.

 

“I don’t think we can go much further on the horses; we’ll have to walk from here.” I grabbed my shotgun from Black Rose’s saddlebag, just in case. You never know.

 

We headed down a steep mountain, packed with fresh snow, so it was hard to keep our step.

 

“You shoah about this?” Dad asked, unsure.

 

“Over here!” Uncle John’s voice called out and I smirked.

 

“That answer your question?”

 

“Don’t be a smartass, Katherine.” Dad told me and I rolled my eyes, but kept my mouth shut.

 

We continued on until we wound up in a half-cave. I shivered, it’s too damn cold!

 

“You okay?” Javier asks us and I scoffed.

 

“This weather is shit!” I commented, not happy with the weather conditions.

 

“Here, take a drink of this.” He handed Dad and I a thing of alcohol. Dad let me take it first then he took a swig. Better than nothing, I suppose.

 

“Thanks, Javi.” I told him and he smiled.

 

“No problem, _mi amor._ Now, let’s go. I’m not designed for this snow.” I’m slow on spanish, but I have no idea what _mu amor_ means. I guess I’ll find out eventually.

 

“John, where are you?”

 

“Marston! John Marston!”

 

“Here Johnny, Johnny. I got a treat for you! Uncle Johnny….” Javier and Dad slowly looked at me with a ‘what the fuck’ look on their faces.

 

“Kat, he’s not a dog.” Javier told me, and I smiled, hands behind my back.

 

“I knew that.” I told him and he shook his head and turned around. But I knew he smiled.

 

“I’m here! Out on the ledge!”

 

“That’s John! We’re coming!”

 

The three of us ran out towards the ledge, and I leaned down towards him, a smirk on my face.

 

“You come here often?”

 

“Shut up, Katherine!”

 

I got a good look at him; he had a huge ass scratch on his face. From a wild animal, probably wolves.

 

“That’s a pretty good scratch you got there.” Dad commented, Uncle John looked up at him and sighed.

 

“Never thought I’d say this, but…. It’s good to see you Arthur Morgan.” John commented and I smiled. Dad and Uncle John have had….. Hiccups in the past. John will make it up to Dad one day.

 

Dad jumped down carefully to help him and sighed.

 

“You don’t look so good.”

 

“I don’t feel too good neither.”

 

Dad litirilly picked him up and handed him to Javier, I helped him pull him up.

 

“I’m freezing!”

  
“Don’t die just yet, cowboy.” Dad commented and I lightly smack him.

 

“Come on. Let’s get back to camp before we all freeze our asses off.” I turned back to John. “And get your wound treated.”

 

“Yes mother.” He mocked and I rolled my eyes, taking the lead.

 

“Come on, _compadre.”_ Javier commented, following me.

 

“No way we can go back the way we came. It’s too dangerous. Let’s try another way.” I told the men, who listened to me. they don’t mess with me. if I say something, they’ll listen. Unless you want to get punched in the face.

 

“I told Dutch you weren’t the right man for this.” Dad commented and I sighed, shaking my head. Can’t he torture him when we get back?

 

I tensed up as I felt someone’s presence. I looked onward and gasped. _Wolves._

 

A pack of them.

 

“Shit!” I yelled, grabbing my shotgun.

 

“Javier, you get John to the horses! Kat and I will handle this.” Dad commented, handing John to Javier. “You ready for this, darlin’?”

 

“Just like old times.” I responded, shooting a wolf in the head, as Dad did the same. We both shot about three each when we joined Javier. Black Rose and Splash were freaking out, but we calmed them enough.

 

“Come on! Let’s ride!” I exclaimed, kicking Rose with my legs. “Hei-yah!”

 

We galloped through the snow, rushing past trees covered in snow careful not to trip on the fresh snow. I heard barking and looked back, I gasped. More of them. I let go on the reins, knowing Black Rose would take the lead, and shot two of them.

 

“Damn those bastard dogs!” I screamed, huffing in annoyance.

 

“Jesus!” John exclaimed, I agreed with him. Goddamn wolves.

 

“You’ll be okay, Uncle John. We’ll be home soon.” I told him and he sighed.

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

“We’re going to have to come up with a better story for that scar.” Dad commented.

 

“So, freezing, bleeding, starving, near getting damn eaten to death ain’t good enough for you!?” John exclaimed and I scoffed.

 

I looked and saw the buildings. We’re almost there. We rode into camp and Javier called for someone to help him get John off Boaz.

 

I jumped down from Black Rose and hitched her up. Gave her a sugar cube I had hidden in my pocket.

 

“You did good, girl.” I praised her. I saw Abigail, she thanked Dad and Javier. I smiled. Javier doesn’t get a lot of reconsion, so there was that. I’m glad he got some.

 

Javier walked over to me, hitching Boaz beside Black Rose.

 

“So, that we crazy huh?” He questioned and I chuckled.

 

“Yeah, luckily we weren’t killed.” I replied, a smile on my face.

 

“Yeah. That wouldn’t be good.” He smiled, and I slightly blushed.

 

“Do-Do you wanna go inside where it’s warm?” He asked and I nodded, putting my hands in my pockets.

 

“Sure.” I said, walking beside him, and he put his arm around me. that may have been a small gesture, and I was fine on the outside. But on the inside? I was freaking out!  


Oh. My. God.

 

Javier’s not exactly open, but he’s completely open with me. He’s content, relaxed. He knows how to get through me and I him. I just wish that things were different.


	3. Two O'Driscolls

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

I walked up to Javier, handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

 

 _“Muchas gracias cariño.”_ He thanked me and I nodded, not understanding the last word. “Where’s your father?”

 

“Hunting with Charles, wouldn’t let me come.” Javier smiled slightly.

 

“At least he let you come yesterday.”

 

“Probably because he knew you two would get yourselves killed saving John!” I exasperated, teasingly.

 

“That is!-” Javier was about to say something in defense; but couldn’t think of anything. “True.”

 

I shrugged and smiled, if I’m ever sad or need help with anything, I go to Javier. He’s everything I need and more. He taught me guitar. I taught him how to speak English. He taught me to be strong. I taught him that it’s okay to let your feelings go sometimes. We’re…. Good together. We can’t…. Be together. Not in this world.

 

“-we could do that to keep the horses warmer.” I shook my thoughts out of head and looked at him.

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

 

“We could keep the brushes by the fire for awhile and brush them down to keep them warm. Arthur also recommended feeding them a little extra hay and grain, but not too much that they could colic, and we don’t have any Laudanum or ether to treat them.” I nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay, I can also mix some Valerian root to relieve their stress. Especially Baylock and Boaz, you know how finnicky the younger stallions can be.” I mentioned and Javier chuckled at the mention of his paint.

 

“Don’t I know. Especially since Boaz and I are still getting to know eachother.” He commented and I agreed.

 

“I’ll go mix the Valerian root and warm the brushes, and you give the horses their hay.” I ordered him and he saluted.

  
“Yes ma’am!” He said, like a solider. I chuckled, pushing him towards the horses.

 

“Go!” I laughed running towards my room, grabbing a lock box underneath my bed. There was horse medicine, some herbs, my locket and some money I had leftover. I grabbed the herbs I needed and put on the locket, tucking it under my shirt.

 

I grabbed a bowl from the table, a spoon underneath and mixed them together. Once they were done, I poured them into a separate bowl.

 

After I was done, I ran out towards the horses. I fed each of the horses the Valerian root. Once I finished feeding Baylock, the men ran out of the house.

 

“Where y’all going?” I asked my Dad, who got on Splash.

 

“Train robbery, then we can get out of this goddamn weather.” Da told me, I went to ask something, but he beat me to it. “No, you can’t come!”

 

“Damnit!” I exclaimed, crossing my arms with a pouty expression.

 

“We’ll be back soon, _hermosa.”_ Javier told me, riding off on Boaz, following Dutch and the gang. I huffed, and went back inside. I saw Mary-Beth and Karen talking, Susan and Tilly cleaning something, and Abagail and Molly discussing something. There was someone missing though.

 

Adler. Sadie Adler.

 

She’s the widow Pawpaw, Micah and Dad saved from the O’Driscoll camps. Well, mostly Pawpaw and Dad.

 

I looked around in another room and saw her, she had her arms wrapped around her legs. I could tell she’d been crying. I gently knocked on the door, and she looked at me.

 

“May I come in?”

 

“I guess.”

 

I walked in the room and sat down. At first, I didn’t know what to say. I’m guessing ‘Hi, I just met you, sorry your husband died, come live with us where we’re being chased by the law because we’re fucking bad people’ wouldn’t be the ideal statement.

 

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced, have we?” Sadie began the conversation, looking me in the eye.

 

I shook my head. “No, we haven’t. my name is Katherine Bessie Morgan. You can call me Kat or just Katherine. It makes little difference to me.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Katherine. I’m Sadie Alder…. Mrs.” I looked down as she did the same. She knows that I know what they did.

 

“They’re…. Horrible people. They killed my family…. Davey. Mac. Jenny. Sean, maybe. I don’t know. It’s….. Horrible business. We’re bad, Sadie. I’m not going to lie to you. But them….. We’re not even close to being them.” I explained to her and she looked at me, like she was trying to fit a puzzle piece together.

 

“You have your father’s hair, but not his eyes.” I blushed slightly, and looked down.

 

“No. I have my mothers’ eyes.” I told her, narrowing my eyebrows for a moment.

 

“Your mother?” She questioned and I looked away.

 

“I’d rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind.” I told her and she nodded in understanding.

 

“A ghost from your past, hmm?” She asked and I nodded, slowly. “I get it.”

 

Sadie and I talked for awhile about this and that, before I heard Pawpaw say that my Dad’s back. I excused myself and ran outside. Dad was carrying someone over his shoulder and had another one by the grip of her hood. The girl was struggling, she looked scared. Dad threw the one over his shoulder down and Dutch laughed in approval.

 

“Arthur! I knew you’d follow through!” He looked down at the two, the other who I could tell was a man now. Brown hair, light brown eyes, no older than twenty-five. The younger one was a girl, red hair, blue eyes, no older than fourteen. “Uncle, Williamson, tie up this man someplace safe. Katherine, you’ll watch over the girl, won’t you?” Pawpaw looked me in the eyes and I nodded slowly.

 

“Yes Sir.” I told him and he smiled.

 

“Wonderful. I’ve got a saying, little missy,” He looked at the girl, but then looked up to the man. “We shoot fellas, as need shooting. Save fellas, as need saving. And feed 'em, as need feeding. We're gonna find out what you need.” The man looked deathly terrified, and the girl was still shakin in fear. “Two O’Driscolls! In my camp!”  


“My sister and I ain’t no O’driscolls, mister! We hate that feller!” The man yelled as he was being dragged away.

 

“Yeah, whatever you say son!”

 

I walked up to the young girl and untied her. O’Driscoll or not, she was a kid. A kid caught up in a bad rap.

 

“What’s your name, hon?” I asked her, she looked at me with her bright blue eyes.

 

“Raine. Raine Duffy. That was my brother. Kieran Duffy.” She explained to me and I nodded. I held out my hand and she reluctantly took it, I led her to my room.

 

“Know that Lenny and Uncle Bill will be watching the door tonight, so I wouldn’t try anything funny.” I told her and she nodded, rubbing her hands together. “Are you cold?” I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped it around her.

 

“Thank you…… Why are you being so kind? I know for a fact that the others aren’t like that. And why do I get a room while my brothers tied up in the horse barn?”

 

“Because, like it or not, the men here will raise no hand to no women,” Except Micah, probably, but I didn’t mention that. “and, you’re a kid. What, fourteen?”

 

“Thirteen.”

 

“Thirteen, hmm?” I nodded at her. “Don’t worry, we’ll be getting out of this snow soon enough.”

 

“I’m only worried about my brother at the moment.” She told me and I looked at her, dead in the eye.

 

“Tell you what,” I leaned down towards her. “I see the two of you lasting through this cold, I’ll make sure the gang won’t be so hard on your brother- Kieran, was it?” She nodded.

 

“Thank you…..”

 

“Katherine.”

 

“Thank you Katherine.”  


I looked at the young redhead on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket. She looked as she had seen the worst of it. And I could tell she had. if I can reach her and Kieran, then maybe we can get to something after all. And I don’t just mean Colm O’Driscoll. No. I mean finally lasting some friendships that don’t always end up in a gun fight.


	4. Finding Branwen

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

It’s been a few days since Dad found Kieran and Raine. Over those few days, I’ve grown found on the redhead. She’s nice, quiet a bit shy. She’s not like the O’Driscolls. Kieran doesn’t seem like one either, I’ve snuck Raine out to see her brother a few times. Gave him a little food I had in my knapsack. They were both very thankful. I’ve learned quite a bit about them.

 

I know that their parents died when Kieran was eleven and Raine was four. That Raine’s real name was Sophie, but she doesn’t want to be called that. I learned that they love horses, especially Kieran. And that they lost their horse Branwen when Arthur kidnaped them.

 

I can’t imagine losing your horse. I’d be a wreck if I’d lost Black Rose. So, when I heard the boys were going out to rob that train, I devised the perfect plan.

 

“You’re going to what now!?”

 

_“Shhh!”_

 

“Katherine, are you nuts!?”

 

“Yes, absolutely. But Aunt Mary-Beth, the others wouldn’t allow it. I just need you to watch Kieran and not tell anyone where I went.” I pleaded, but she was against it.

 

“I don’t know…” Mary-Beth hugged the book she had in her arms, I looked at her.

 

“Our horses are the reason we’re here. We owe them our lives. Where would we be without Brown Jack, Baylock, Boaz, The Count, Black Rose, the other horses? Where would we be? That’s why I have to go get Branwen.” Mary-Beth eventually agreed.

 

“But please be careful!”

 

“I will!” I ran out to get Raine, who was with her brother. “Let’s go.”

 

“Go? Go where?” Raine asked and I smiled.

 

“You and I are going to get your horse.” I confidently told her, earning an excited look.

 

“Really?! Branwen?! We’re gonna find her?!” She jumped up and down, a slight southern accent coming out of her voice and I laughed.

 

“Yep! You and me!” I looked to Kieran. “I would take you along, but I only have one horse and I’m afraid if I’m gone and the boys come back, they’ll notice you gone too.”

 

Kieran nodded in understanding. “It’s fine, go. Raine knows her whereabouts.” I nodded at him and took Raine’s hand, helping her onto Black Rose and then getting on her myself.

 

“You’ll wanna head west, towards Lake Isabella. She likes to hang out between there and Mount Hagen.” Raine advised as I urged Rose on.

 

“Y’all don’t look like you’re from around here. Where you from?” I asked the young girl, who was happy to answer my question.

 

“We’re from Montana. Fort Peck, a small town in Valley Country. I don’t remember much of it; I was only four when we left. when our parents died, Kieran, who was eleven, took me on our horse at the time, Cody, and we ran. We didn’t know where we were going, we just had to get out of Valley Country.” She explained and I nodded in understanding.

 

“And you have a southern accent, but your brother doesn’t. Why is that?”

 

“It comes out sometimes. Especially when he’s protecting me. If I ever got kidnapped, you’d hear southern Kieran all the way.”

 

I smiled at the thought of that. I like Javier, but I’m not blind. Plus, Kieran ain’t hard on the eyes.

 

“Careful around the ice.” She warned me as I eased Black Rose around it, carefully judging her steps.

 

“What’s Branwen look like?” I inquired, hopefully being able to spot the mare.

 

“She’s a Tennessee Walker, Flaxen Roan.” I nodded, picturing the coat color in my head. I urged Black Rose to a canter, shivering a bit.

 

“Damn this weather!” I exclaimed, and Black Rose snorted, as to agree with me.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to move out of the mountains soon?”

 

“If Pawpaw’s train job goes well, then yes. Otherwise, I don’t know. He’ll probably send Javier and I to do some jobs away from here, but I’m not sure.”

 

We rode in silence for a while, the only sounds were Black Rose’s hooves plowing through the snow and the constant shivering between the two of us.

 

After a while, I saw a horse matching Raine’s description, I handed her my rope.

 

“I’ll ride, you get her.” I told her and she nodded. I kicked Black Rose on, making her run.

 

“Come ‘ere Branwen!” Raine exclaimed, as the mare reared, running off. Raine twirled the rope and caught the mare. She slid off the saddle and calmed down the flaxen roan. “Easy. You’re okay. Shh….” The mare finally calmed down and rubbed her face on Raine. “Good girl.”

 

“Wow, you really have a connection with horses!” I commented as she calmed Branwen down.

 

“You can thank Kieran for that. Branwen has helped us through a lot, but she’s technically my brothers’ horse, not mine. I usually just hang on for the ride.” She explained and I nodded in understanding. Maybe we’ll change that once we get out of this hellhole.

 

“Come on, mount up. We best be gettin’ back before the boys do.”

 

Raine rode in front of me, Branwen being faster than Black Rose. I sure hope we get back before they do.

 

“I don’t think they’re back yet.” Raine told me, looking at the camp, which seemed as much deserted as we left it.

 

“Go to the barn, we’ll get Rose and Branwen nice and warm.”

 

We got off our mares and led them in the barn.

 

“You found her!” Kieran exclaimed as Raine led her over to him, causing Branwen to lick her owner’s face. “Yes, yes, I missed you too!” Kieran laughed, happy to see his horse.

 

“I don’t think we would’ve found our way to her without Katherine.” Raine commented, looking at me.

 

“Nonsense, just…. Doing what’s right. Come on, Raine. The boys will be back soon. You know they don’t want you out here.” Raine sighed and hugged her brother, best she could with him tied to that damn post.

 

“I love you.”  


  
“I love you too, stay safe.” Kieran told her, who nodded. We walked to my room and she sat down on the floor.

 

“You know, you don’t have to sleep on the floor.” I told her and she looked up at me, in surprise.

 

“But, where would you sleep?”

 

“There’s plenty of room here, come on.” I invited her on my bed. She reluctantly did so, a little scared. I wrapped my arm around her in comfort and she snuggled into my warm body. There’s one thing I’ve always wanted, and that’s a sister. I think Raine has filled that spot with her being here. Now there’s just one thing to do;

 

Find a way off this mountain.


	5. Eastward Bound

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Please don’t tell Dad!”

 

“He’s gonna find out, Kat.”

 

I gave Javier my signature smile and deep brown eyed look that he can’t resist. He turned around and crossed his arms.

 

“Nope! Not falling for it this time!” I walked towards him, forcing him to look at me. “No. no, not gonna look.” I smiled as Javier finally did look at me and groaned in response.

 

“Fine! Fine! Just stop with the eyes! It’s embarrassing!” I giggled as he shielded his eyes, giving him my famous I-win-smile. “He’s going to find out anyways, you know? A random horse hanging around our camp. Yeah, that doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” Javier added sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

 

“I’ll take care of it!” I promised and he scoffed lightly, walking up to me.

 

“Will you?” He questioned and I nodded.

 

“Yes!” We were now face-to-face. His familiar scent, that I could never put my finger on, was fairly close to me. Javier smiled at me and I copied. Bubba’s voice made us both jump in surprise.               

 

“I told you, we should set up camp in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We’ll be able to hide out there no problem, as long as we keep our noses clean.”                                     

 

Only half paying attention to my grandfather, I looked back to Javier, with a half-laugh.

 

“So…. Warm country again, hmm?” I asked, crossing my arms and Javier smiled, looking to the side, as if to see if anyone was around.

 

“I know you’ve been feeding the O’Driscoll siblings.” I freezed for a moment. “It’s okay. We’ll be hiding for weeks, and if we’re not feeding them, we won’t get any information out of the O’Driscoll Siblings. And we’re counting on you to get it.”  


I looked down and sighed, then looking him in the eye. “Kieran and Raine.” I told him and he raised his head at me slightly. “Their names are Kieran and Raine Duffy.”

 

Javier sighed and nodded. “Fine. Keep feeding Kieran and Raine. we need them alive.” Javier walked away to help the others load the wagons with our supplies.

 

“Katherine! Get the O’Driscoll Siblings, if you may!” Pawpaw waved at me and I nodded.

 

“Yes Sir!” I told him, walking out the barn and murmuring under my breath. “It’s Kieran and Raine.”

 

I walked into the barn and untied Kieran with my knife, he rubbed his hands from the tight rope that had been tied around him for a few days.

 

“Are we leaving?” Raine asked and I nodded.

 

“Yep! We’re headed for Horseshoe Overlook.” I informed her and she nodded.

 

“Let’s just pray that it’s warm.” Kieran commented and I smiled, pushing him slightly forward.

 

“Come on. You’ll be riding on a wagon with me, Javier, and Aunt Susan.” I told them and they stopped for a moment.

 

“On a wagon?....” Kieran asked, slowly.

 

“With you, Javier and Miss Grimshaw?” Raine finished and I smiled.

 

“I know it’s not ideal for you two, but you could be riding Branwen next to Micah if you prefer.” I commented and they walked in front of me faster than Black Rose’s gallop. I smirked and followed.

 

“Katherine, you’re shoah you’ll be fine with the O’Driscoll Siblings?” My Dad asked and I sighed, shaking my head.

 

“They’re not dangerous, Dad. The most harm they could cause is accidently whip a horse too harm, their not—”

 

“Speaking of horses,” Dad gently grabbed my wrist and took me to the flaxen roan horse. I froze. “Any idea where she came from?”                     

 

“Not at all. I noticed her hanging around the barn. She looked hungry and cold, so I took her in. Is that so wrong?” I lied through my teeth and Dad eyed me, I knew my voice had gone slightly high, but I hoped he hadn’t noticed.

 

“And she just happened to show up when the boys and I went to rob that train.” Dad commented and I shrugged.

 

“Yep! Guess so.” I smiled and he sighed.

 

“What’s her name?”

 

“Branwen.”

 

“Katherine,” Dad looked directly at me. “You know that this horse wasn’t wandering around here. I know that this horse wasn’t wandering around here. So, why don’t you tell me where she really came from?”

 

I sighed and crossed my arms in defeat.

 

“I went out with Raine on Black Rose after y’all left for the train job. We were near Mount Hagen and Lake Isabella. I caught her and brought her back. She’s Kieran’s horse.” I admitted and Dad shook his head.

 

“I told you to _stay here!”_

 

“You can’t always tell me what to do!”

 

“Yes, I can! I’m your father!”

 

“And I’m an adult!”

 

“Not with that attitude you’re not!”          

 

I groaned in response and walked away towards the wagon. This was going on where.

 

“Katherine Bessie Morgan! Don’t turn your back on me young lady!”

 

“We’re just going to end up scream at eachother, and that’ll get us nowhere!” I yelled back and got on the wagon, sitting between Javier and Raine.

 

“Everything okay?” Javier asked and I scoffed.

 

“Don’t even ask.” I told him, leaning on my arm, rolling my eyes. Thankfully, he dropped the subject.

 

“Okay, Katherine, Mr. Escuella. We’re ready to go.” Aunt Susan got on the wagon, and forcibly sat herself between Javier and I, forcing us to move over to the side. We exchanged a glance and smiled. I took a sip of alcohol, looking away for a moment.

 

“I do not plan on become a great-aunt anytime soon.”  


At that comment, I spit out on alcohol all over Raine. I covered my mouth in surprise. Did NOT mean to do that.

 

“Close your mouth, you are not tasting this.” Kieran wiped Raine’s face off with his sleeve, Raine closed her eyes as she did so.

 

“Sorry Raine….” I said, barely above a whisper.

 

“It’s fine. Kieran, I think you got it all.” Raine tried to push her brother off, but he smiled.

 

“Not yet a didn’t.” He tickled her stomach, causing her to laugh.

 

“Kieran! S-S-S-Staaahhhhppp!!!!” She exclaimed, trying to push him off. I smiled at the sight, but then it faded. I’ll never know the love between a brother and sister. I don’t have any siblings, though Jack is like a little brother to me, but still… I’ll never know what it’ll be like. I then found my smile again. That doesn’t matter now. I have my family. And that’s all that matters. “Okay! Okay! Get off!” She exclaimed, finally able to push him back, Kieran holding his bands up in mock-surrender.

 

I heard a crash and I looked outside the wagon and stifled a laugh.

 

“Aw shit!” I heard my Dad yell.

 

“Everything all right Dad?” I asked, with a smirk.

 

“Does everything look all right, Katherine?!”  


“What’s going on?” Javier asked, finally turning to face the other wagon.

 

“Ahh, I broke the goddamn wheel!” I finally lost it and just died on the wagon cart, laughing my ass off.

 

“Miss Morgan! Control yourself!” Aunt Susan reprimanded me, but I just continued gasping in between laughs.

 

“I…I… Can’t! sometimes, I…. Just can’t control myself!” I laughed, covering my face with my hands.

 

“Is she okay back there?” I heard Reverend Swanson ask, looking back from the driving seat.

 

“She’s fine. She’s having another laughing fit, continue on Mr. Swanson.” Aunt Susan told him, as I still continued to laugh.

 

“Get ahold of yourself, _señorita.”_ Javier told me and I shook my head. No doubt my face was red from laughing.

 

“Is she always like this?” Kieran asked, out of curiosity and probably worry.

 

“Yep.” Javier and Aunt Susan said in usion.

 

“Okay… Okay….” I breathed for a moment and smiled. “I’m fine.”

 

“Good. ‘Cause we’re here.” Aunt Susan told me and I looked outside.

 

Wow.

 

So, this is Horseshoe Overlook. I nodded in approval, stepping outside. It was a nice patch of grassy field, and there was a nice place for the horses to be put up. Big spaces for the tents and Pearson’s cooking, and maybe I could convince Pawpaw to get an extra tent for Kieran and Raine.

 

Yes. This place will do for now.


	6. Polite Society, Valentine Style

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

It’s been two weeks since we arrived in Horseshoe Overlook. Things have been pretty good so far. We’ve stayed in camp; we’ve stayed out of trouble. Hopefully nobody finds us or more importantly, knows us.

 

Over the past few weeks it’s been a routine. Wake up, drink coffee, eat breakfast, sneak some to Kieran and Raine. Get water from the river, wash clothes, help Uncle Pearson with lunch. Then eat lunch, and sneak some to Kieran and Raine. Spend some time with Javier, talk to Sadie, check on John, helping Aunt Susan with whatever she needs. Finally, check in with Dad for the day, eat dinner, sneak some to Kieran and Raine, hang around the campfire for awhile and go to bed. It’s been that way for two weeks, and I’m sick of it.

 

But, maybe now’s my chance to get out of here for a bit.

 

“If you’re going to take old man into town… Could you take us too?” I heard Aunt Karen ask, I looked up in interest, quickly making eye contact with Raine. We exchanged a smile and nodded in usion. Raine and I have grown close over these past few weeks, despite the insults from Bill and Sadie. She’ll find her place eventually. Now, it’s the time for her to get out in some civilization.

 

“Why? What’d you got planned?” Dad asked, lighting a cigarette. I scoffed in response.

 

“You know her, Dad. She’ll find something to do. All of us women usually do.” I crossed my arms with a smile.

 

“Your daughter’s right, Arthur.” Aunt Karen commented, followed by Tilly and Mary-Beth.

 

“We’re bored out of our minds! Been cooped up here for two weeks now. Karen’s about ready to murder Grimshaw.” Mary-Beth commented, and I chuckled slightly.

 

“Come on, Dad! We might find some leads too.” I put in, resulting in my father looking at me.

 

“Have you finished your chores?” I sighed, rolling my eyes at his response.

 

“‘Have you finished your chores?’ What’s happened to you, Arthur? A few young, healthy women want you to take them robbing, and you’re worried about house chores! Let’s go!” Karen’s words were enough to persuade him because he finally nodded in approval.

 

“Fair enough, you got me.”

 

“Whoohoo!” I exclaimed, with a slight laugh. “C’mon, Raine!”

 

“Ah!” Dad grabbed me by the arm, lightly. “The O’Driscoll girl’s not coming.” I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

 

 _“Raine_ is coming. Plus, she’s _my_ responsibility. Wherever she goes, I go.” I decided, pulling her close to me.

 

Dad shook his head and sighed. “Fine. But, like you said. She’s _your_ responsibility.” I nodded and smiled.

 

“Great! C’mon, Raine!” I looked back to see the redhead standing further away from the carriage. I quickly walked over to her.

 

“Raine. You okay?” I asked her and she shrugged.

 

“I already know they don’t like me… They’re all like them…. But you’re not like them. you’re Why take me along?” I smiled at her, putting my hands on her shoulders..

 

“Because…. Stealing. Fighting. Robbing. Defending. Fighting to try to survive, it’s how we live. We’re not like the O’Driscolls, we would never let anything happen to you, or Kieran. If we have to fight, we fight. If we have to kill, we kill. But we don’t put innocent lives in danger or kill them because we feel like it. We have dignity and humanity.” I told her and she looked up at me, her deep blue eyes sparkling with hope.

 

“You promise?” I asked her and I nodded, standing up.

 

“I promise.” I held out my hand, she smiled and took it. I held out my pinkie pinker and she clasped it with mine. “Have you ever broke a pinkie promise?” I asked her, she shook her head ‘no.’ “Neither have I.” I motioned toward the carriage, she gave a small smile and followed.

 

Dad urged the horses forward, and awhile after, Uncle asked for a song. To which Mary-Beth, Tilly, Karen and I were happy to do so.

 

_“I got a girl in Berryville,_

_Can’t be screwed ‘cause she’s too damn ill,_

_So I don’t go down there no more,_

_There’s a blue horse laying outside her door._

_I got a girl in Valentine,_

_Likes to drink that fancy wine,_

_Plumes in her hat was two-feet tall,_

_The crack in her pants paid for it all._

_I got a girl in Berryville,_

_  
Can’t get it in her cause she won’t stay still,_

_  
She kicks and squeals and farts and hollers,_

_  
Won’t take less than seven dollars._

_I got a girl across the lane,_

_  
Hair down there like a horse’s mane,_

_  
I got a gal and she’s got a thing,_

_  
Fits my peter like a diamond ring_

_I got a girl in Valentine,_

_  
Likes to drink that fancy wine._

_  
Plumes in her hat was two feet tall,_

_  
The crack in her pants paid for it all.”_

 

While the four of us sang, we kept laughing ‘cause Aunt Karen and I kept messing up the lyrics. I looked over to Raine, who had a shocked expression, but had amusement written all over her face.

 

“What? Never heard any music before?” I asked her, with a chuckle.

 

“No, just never songs like that.” She admitted, gaining the attention of Aunt Karen.

 

“Why? Thought your brother would let you talk like this all the time.” Raine shook her head in response.

 

“No ma’am, quite the opposite. Ever since our parent’s passing, he’s been more than a brother. He’s kind of stepped in as my father without being my father. He’s my caretaker. But also, my best friend. He shows me right from wrong. He doesn’t let me curse, or anyone bad get too close to me. I think the only reason he hasn’t struck out yet is because he knows he’s outnumbered, and he knows Katherine will kill anyone who so much as looks at me funny.” She looked up at me as she mentioned myself. She has a point. I could kick everyone’s ass in camp. Even Micah and Dad. Everyone knows this, that’s why they’re wary around me to try not to piss me off.

 

“Is that so?” Tilly questioned, looking at the blue-eyed redhead.

 

“In that case, you’re very lucky, Sophia.” Mary-Beth told the young teen and Raine exhaled sharply.

 

“Raine. My name is Raine Duffy, ma’am. Not Sophia. Not Miss Duffy. I’m me. I’m just… Raine.” She told Mary-Beth, very clearly trying not to lose her temper.

 

I heard the train whistle blow and I looked on. A town! Valentine. I took in the air and scoffed at the smell. I’m used to horses smell, but sheep?! No thank you. I _hate_ sheep.

 

“Now, Katherine; you can’t go running over these sheep with your horse.” Dad commented and my mouth stood agape .

 

“That was one time! One time!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms in the air in aggravation. Mary-Beth, Tilly, Aunt Karen, Uncle and Dad laughed at my antics as I sat, arms crossed in the carriage.

 

“Just remember, keep a low profile…. Katherine.” Dad commented and I spluttered, offended.

 

“Will you remember that through, Arthur?” Aunt Karen stood by my side and Dad shrugged.

 

“Probably not.” He admitted and I smirked as he pulled the carriage over in front of the stables.

 

“What’s the plan, Uncle?”  


  
“Well, we’re going to do what every self-respecting man do; put the women to work.” Uncle commented and I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

 

“C’mon Raine, let’s see what’s around here.” Raine trailed behind me as we separated from the others. A horse kicking startled the both of us. We looked over in the round pen; a brown horse with a darker brown mane reared, he neighed fiercely as he did so. He looked like an Arabian, maybe a bit of thoroughbred in him. He seemed high strung. Spirited. Strong-willed. Maybe untamable.

 

“Wow…..” Raine whispered, looking to the horse. He stopped for a moment, making eye contact with Raine. It’s like they shared a connection.

 

“Yep, this horse is reckless, un-rideable and untamable. Stable owner says he’ll have to put him down.” A young stable boy, no older than me, told us and I held my breath. I can’t let that happen.

 

“How much is he?” I asked, not taking my eyes of him.

 

“Fifty dollars.” He told me and I sighed, pulling out some money and handing it to the man.

 

“You’re a good woman, miss.” He told me and I shrugged.

 

“If you say so.” I told him, grabbing the stallion’s reins, leading him on.

 

“Why’d you do that?” Raine asked as we walked on.

 

“Something tells me, you and this horse are going to get along. You’re shy, quiet and reserved. he’s quirky, spirited and spunky. I think he’ll bring out the best in you.” I told her and she smiled, petting his neck.

 

“Are you sure?” She asked and I nodded.

 

“Positive. How well can you ride?” I asked and she shrugged.

 

“Not that well. I can ride Branwen, but she hardly spooks at anything.” She admitted and I nodded.

 

“As soon as I convince them to untie Kieran; him and I are going to teach you. Properly.” I told her and she smiled eagerly.

 

“Really?!” She squealed in excitement and I chuckled in response.

 

“Really! Look, there’s the others. C’mon, let’s go.” I handed her the reins and she led him on.

 

“Katherine?” I stopped for a moment to look at her. “Thank you.” I wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

 

“Anytime, kiddo. Anytime.”

 

“There you are! Where’d you get the horse?” Aunt Karen, with a bruise on her face, asked me.

 

“Where’d you get the bruise?”  


“I asked you first.”

 

“Stable owner was going to put him down. Said he was un-rideable, reckless and unmanageable. I disagreed. Raine’s his owner now.” I told her and she nodded slowly.

 

“You’re really pushing me with these random new horses, Katherine.” Dad commented and I shrugged, with a smile.

 

“Hey…. Who’s that guy over there looking at us?” Mary-Beth asked us, pointing ‘cross the way, at a man on a rusty brown horse.

 

“Hey! Weren’t you in Blackwater a few weeks back?” The man asked, looking to my father.   


“Me? No, Sir. I ain’t from there.” Dad told him, then proceeding to look to us as if he was confused what he was talking about.

 

“Oh, you were! I definitely saw you with a bunch of fellers.”  


“Me? no. impossible. Listen, buddy. Come here for a minute.” Dad walked towards him slightly, giving him an honest and honorable approach.

 

“I saw you…..”

 

“Come here.”

 

“Come on! Get!” The man kicked his horse in the sides, making him run off out of Valentine.

 

Dad looked to us, worry written all over his face. “I don’t like this.”

 

“Me neither….” Uncle commented, I then realized that he was standing slightly in front of all of us, with the exception of my father.

 

“Go get the girls home. I’m going to have a word with our friend.” Dad mounted a random horse, seeing as Raine’s horse needed some help.

 

“Be careful, Arthur!” Tilly told him, worried.

 

“Just a word. Yah!” Dad rode off, I kept my eye on him until we couldn’t see him anymore.

 

“He’ll be alright, Katherine. He always is.” Uncle told me, a hand around me in comfort and I nodded slowly.

 

“If you say so.” I responded, holding my arms around my body.

 

“Come on girls, let’s get you home.” Aunt Karen, Tilly, and Mary-Beth got on the carriage. “Are you two coming or are you walking?”

 

“What about the horse?” Raine asked, pointing to the horse I bought for her.

 

“He’ll follow us. Tempt him with a carrot.” Uncle threw her a carrot he had in his pocket; no doubt left for Nell.

 

“Come on boy! You want the carrot? Come get it!” Raine got on the carriage, waving the carrot around, causing the horse to perk his ears up. He walked on as Uncle drove forward.

 

The horse followed us all the way to horseshoe, once we got there, she gave him the carrot. He happily ate it, bobbing his head up and down.

 

“I think he likes you.” I told her, smiling as he rubbed against her back, as if to ask for more.

 

Raine spotted her brother, and her eyes lit up, leading the horse to where he was.

 

“Kieran! Kieran! Look what Katherine bought me!”

 

Kieran looked up from where he was, he looked sad at first. Then, when he saw the brown horse, his eyes lit up.

 

“No way! Where’d you get him?” He asked, the horse sniffing his pockets for carrots.

 

“Valentine. The stable owner was gonna put him down, so Katherine bought him for me.”

 

“Did you tell her ‘thank you?’” He asked her and she nodded.

 

“Yes. The stable owner said he was un-ridable. He basically called him crazy. Katherine reckons we can fix that.” She told him, and he nodded.

 

“Yes, if it’s done right, we can. But….” He twisted his hands around the ropes, and I smiled.

 

“I think I can help with that.”

 

“Raine, what’d you gonna name him?” Kieran asked, ad the horse reared, startling her. He came back on all fours and she nodded slowly.

 

“Spirit. His name is Spirit.”


	7. Paying A Social Call/ A Quiet Time

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Dad, he’s been tied for almost a month now! He’s had no food or water; he’s going to die if you don’t decide what to do with him!”

 

“So what if he dies? He an O’Driscoll, Katherine!”  


“How can you say that? You don’t know Kieran like I do! Or Raine! They never belonged in the O’Driscoll gang! ‘Nor did they want to be in it in the first place!”

 

My hands were made into fists from anger. My eyebrows were furred, and my voice rose louder with each word I spoke. Kieran and Raine don’t deserve the shit they got. They need to be treated fairly. True, they didn’t tie Raine up, because the boys would never tie a woman up, let alone a minor, but still! They’re starving her and Kieran! Without me, they’d be dead.

 

“Plus, it’s not like you haven’t been around her lately anyways. That fight in _Valentine._ Saving Reverend from that damn train. And oh! That’s right! Collecting those goddamn debts!” I growled, crossing my arms. Strauss’ debts are stupid. Why pay people who can’t pay you back? It’s ridiculous.

 

“Fine. I’ll have a little chat with him.” Dad decided, defeated and I breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank you…” I started to walk the other way, but I decided against it. Knowing my father, I had better follow him. Plus, I knew Raine was by Kieran, and I needed to keep an eye on her.

 

We walked up to Kieran and Raine, both of them tensed up immediately at the sight of Arthur.

 

“Put in a good word? Would you…?” Kieran asked, visibly shaking.

 

“You got some speaking to do of your own. About that old gang of yours.” Dad growled at him, Kieran then looked down, scared.

 

“Dad, come on…..” I whispered, a hand on his shoulder. This wasn’t the way to do it.

 

“Mr. Arthur….. Please. Let my brother go.” Raine pleaded, her big blue eyes shining up at him.

 

“I said…. I told you…. I don’t know nothing.” Kieran told him, and Dad scoffed.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Dad growled, crossing his arms.

 

“Come on, Dad. He has to take care of his sister. Untie him.” I told him, but he didn’t take his eyes off Kieran.

 

“Not just yet, Katherine. I was thinking Mr. Williamson could have a word.” Pawpaw came up, Bill behind him. My blood turned to ice. I know what Bill is capable of….

 

“You ready to talk, boy?” Bill growled, getting in Kieran’s face. Raine shuffled and hid behind me. I put my arms around her in comfort.

 

“I told all of you, I don’t know nothing! They ain’t no friends of ours! My sister and I just rode with them for a while!”

 

“Horseshit! See, we’ve heard that part, so how about the truth?!” Bill screamed at him in his face. “Dutch, what’d you want me to do?”

 

“Hurt him! So the next time he opens his mouth, it is to tell us what’s going on!” Dutch exclaimed, and Bill rolled his sleeves up, getting in his face and Kieran flinched back slightly, as if afraid to be touched.

 

“Pawpaw, please! He didn’t do nothing to us!” I pleaded, trying to get him to see reason.

 

“Quiet!” He exclaimed, looking in my direction, then back at Kieran. “Who am I kidding? But if one of O’Driscoll’s boys opened his mouth, he’d tell a lie. Screw it. Let’s just have some fun.” He turned to Bill, with a smile. “Geld him.”

 

“What?!” I exclaimed, tightening my grip around Raine.

 

“No!” She exclaimed, trying to get free of my grasp. “Don’t hurt him!” She struggled in my arms, but I held onto her. “Get away from my brother!”

 

“I’ll do something, just wait a minute.” I whispered to her, and she settled down slightly.

 

“Bill Williamson, don’t you dare go near That boy with those tongs!” I exclaimed stepping in front of Kieran.

 

“Move aside, Miss Morgan. This is man’s work!” Bill exclaimed, moving his hand as if to push me out of the way.

 

“You touch me, Williamson, it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” I warned him, hand on my knife on my belt.

 

“Katherine. Move.” He told me and I shook my head.

 

“No. and you wouldn’t hurt a _lady,_ now would you, Williamson?” I asked him, a smile on my face.

 

“For God’s sake! Katherine Bessie Morgan, move outta the way!” Dad moved me forcefully, and Dutch lowered Kieran’s pants.

 

“Don’t worry! They’re only balls boy!” I made Raine turn around so she wouldn’t have to look at Kieran’s parts, and I ran at Williamson. Stupidly, I grabbed the tongs and jerked it away from him. I screamed and threw them aside, blowing on my now burning hands.

 

“Katherine!” Dad grabbed my now sizzling hands, getting a better look at them. he then gave me eye contact, looking directly at me. “Are you crazy?!”

 

“A little bit.” I breathed heavily as my hands continued to burn.

 

“Katherine, go see Miss Grimshaw.” Pawpaw told me and I shook my head.

 

“Not until you untie Kieran, let him pull his pants up and treat him decently.” I argued, ignoring the glare that Dad was giving me.

 

“Okay, okay! Listen. I know where O’Driscolls held up. And you’re right. He don’t like you anymore than you like him. He’s at _Six Pointe Cabin!_ I’ll take you there. Serious. I don't like him. I mean, I like him even less than I like you no offense." Kieran spilled the beans and I sighed in relief. They weren’t going to hurt him.

 

“Okay. Why don’t you take a few of us up there, right now?” Dad ‘suggested’ though it wasn’t really a suggestion, more like an order. Dad cut the rope, and he pulled his pants back up, hurriedly.

 

“Go see your Aunt Susan. Now.” Dad ordered me and I nodded slowly.

 

“Come on, Raine.” I whispered, and she followed me.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seriously, Katherine! How stupid are you?! Why would you grab flaming hot burning tongs?! If I were your mother, let me tell you!” I had basically tuned Aunt Susan out at this point. I love her, I really do. But she knows I’ll do whatever I damn well please. She pulled the wrap around my hand a little too rough, and I eyed her. She mumbled a slight apology and I sighed, shaking my head slightly and looked over to the other side of the clearing.

 

Dad, Uncle John, Bill and Kieran were back at this point. They were told that Kieran should be spared, and he and Raine will remain living with us. I’m glad about that! I’ve grown found over the siblings. I’d hate to see them break up. Raine’s also grown more confident talking with the other gang members. Charles, Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth particularly. She’s still wary of Arthur, Dutch, Sadie and Bill. I don’t blame her. They’re terrifying if you didn’t grow up with them or have gotten to know them.

 

Sadie, however,…. That’s different. Her husband was killed by O’Driscolls. Though, it’s not their fault….. I wish I could teach everyone to hate the sin, love the sinner…. It’ll take some time though. But I’m willing to help them. Whatever it takes.

 

“Okay. You’re free to go.” Aunt Susan told me, and I got up, walking over to Kieran and Raine.

 

“So, free from imprisonment, are we Mr. Duffy?” I smiled as he blushed slightly. I could tell he was timid. Shy, even. I think I can help with that. “How’s Spirit doin’?” I asked, looking to the Kieran-confirmed Arabian/Thoroughbred mix. That’s what we’re calling it.

 

“He’s good. He still needs some time adjusting though.” Kieran commented, looking over to where the horses are. “Dutch assigned Raine and I to care for the horses.”  


“That’s great!” I exclaimed, patting his shoulder, causing him to flinch a bit. Something tells me he’s not one to like touch.

 

“Now that I have my own horse, Kieran’s going to help me train him and get him saddle-broke and ridable! Right, Kieran?” Raine looked at her brother, hopefully and he nodded.

 

“You got that right!” He exclaimed, messing up her hair, causing her to giggle.

 

“Kieran! Let go!” She laughed, trying to get out of his grasp. I laughed at the sight.

 

“Micah! They got Micah! Dutch! Arthur!” I heard the familiar voice of Lenny Summers, he basically jumped of his barely three-year-old mare, Maggie and ran up to Pawpaw, Dad and Aunt Molly.

 

“Who’s Micah?” Raine whispered, not knowing who the sick rat bastard rattlesnake was.

 

“I’ll explain later.” I told her, walking up to where my second-best friend was.

 

“What’s going on?” Pawpaw asked him.

 

“Micah! He’s been arrested for murder! He was in _Strawberry_ and he—” Lenny didn’t breathe as he spoke, I put a comforting hand on him.

 

“Lenny, it’s okay. Just breathe.” I told him and he took a few breaths but continued.

 

“They nearly lynched me… They got Micah in the Sheriff’s at _Strawberry._ And there’s talk of hanging him.” Lenny finished and I scoffed. It’d do the ratface good.

 

“Here’s hoping.” Dad commented, earning a laugh out of me.

 

“Arthur!” Pawpaw exclaimed in shock.

 

“What? The fool brought this on himself! You know my feelings about him, Dutch.” Dad told him. He was right. Micah’s not reliable. He’s the one who convinced Pawpaw to take the goddamn boat job in Blackwater.

 

“You think I can’t see past his bluster to the heart inside? He is a fine man.” I scoffed at Pawpaw’s comment. A fine idiot, that’s for sure.  


“No! I ain’t saving that fool!” Dad exclaimed, turning the other way.

 

“I can’t go! My face will be all over _West Elizabeth!_ Arthur, I am asking. He would do it for you.” Pawpaw told him and Dad sighed in defeat.

 

“I don’t think he would, but fine, alright.” Dad waved his hand in agreement.

 

“Thank you, Arthur.” Pawpaw nodded at him and Dad looked over to Lenny, who was sitting at the nearby table.

 

“You okay, Lenny?” Dad asked, walking over to Lenny, who was only a month or two older than me.

 

“Yeah, of course I’m okay.” Lenny told him and I shook my head. He’s not.

 

“You don’t seem okay.” Dad commented and I rolled my eyes. Way to be subtle.

 

“You take that kid into town. _Valentine,_ not _Strawberry._ Get him drunk. And Arthur? No crazy business.” Pawpaw told him, causing me to smirk.

 

“I’ve given that up!” Dad defended himself. Yeah. Right.

 

“And you get Micah out of that jail!” Pawpaw ordered him, going into his open tent. Dad sighed, irritated that he’d have to rescue the rat.

 

“Come on, son.” Dad wrapped his arms around Lenny slightly, walking towards Maggie and Splash. “I’ll get to it Dutch! I just…. Can’t drop everything.”

 

I eyed Black Rose, who has a face full of grass in her mouth and I smiled. I ran over towards her, mounted her and raced past Dad and Lenny.

 

“Keep up, old man!” I exclaimed, urging Black Rose on.

 

“Old man?!” I heard Dad yell and I smiled.

 

“We’ll show her!” I heard Lenny exclaim and I heard the clatter of hooves.

 

“You know the way girl; we know for a fact you can beat ‘em!” I exclaimed, asking for more speed.

 

Racing against the eagles, the wind in your hair. You almost seem free. Like, you can do whatever you want, say whatever you want, and you won’t be ridiculed for it. It’d be amazing if the world was like that. If the world was better. If the world was kinder. But it’s just not meant to be.

 

I pulled Rose to a stop at the entrance to the Saloon and smirked as the other two followed.

 

“You’re not fair.” Lenny told me, dismounting Maggie.

 

“No but let me tell you this;” I wrapped my arm around him and smirked. “Even with two burned hands, I still ran a better race than you.” I told him and he rolled his eyes but smiled at me anyways.

 

We walked into the saloon, and we leaned on the bar. We ordered three beers. I hope to god that this is only one or two…..

 

* * *

 

 

_About an hour later_

_“I don't wanna spend my life jaded,_

_Waiting to wake up one day and find,_

_That I let all these years go by._

_Wasted…._

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain,_

_So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain,_

_He said it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday,_

_Gotta face it._

_'Cause I don't wanna spend my life jaded,_

_Waiting to wake up one day and find,_

_That I let all these years go by,_

_Wasted…..”_

“Katherine, get off the bar!”

 

“I’m not on the bar! You’re in the fishbowl!” I laughed and fell about fifty feet, hitting the floor.

 

“Ow! Damnit Lenny, why didn’t you warn me about that cliff?!” I exclaimed, struggling to find my legs. “Have you seen my legs?! I swear I just had them!” I felt around, but no such luck. “Legs! Where are you?!” I ran outside, hopefully to find them. “Excuse me, ma’am!? Have you seen my legs?!”

 

“They’re attached to you, dear.”

 

“Ohhhhhh….. Thank you for helping me find my legs!” I hugged her and she gave me a pat on the arm.

 

“Go home, dear. You’re drunk.”

 

“Have you seen my Dad? I can’t find him! He’s tall and handsome! He’s a man with a face, and hair!” I exclaimed, looking around to find my father. The women sighed, pointing somewhere.

 

“Maybe try the saloon?” She suggested and I sputted.

 

“Pfffffffffft, as if! He gave up drinking years ago!” I waved my hand in disbelief, but walked into the saloon anyways.

 

“Daddy! Have you seen my Dad?!” I yelled, looking around the saloon. “You know, you’re not the only one I call Daddy! But I’m talking about you in this moment!” I looked around and fell over a chair, falling twenty feet. **_“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE RIVER?! HELP! I’M DROWNING!”_** I flapped my arms pathetically, trying to get out of the river.

 

“Katherine!” I felt myself be lifted up and saw Lenny. “What are you doing?” I grabbed Lenny’s face and kissed him on the lips.

 

“Javier’s not the only good-looking man in our family!” I wobbled off sideways, trying not to fall in the river again.

 

“LENNY?!” I heard Dad’s voice, and Lenny went over and grabbed Dad. I saw them repeatedly smacking themselves and I laughed, hiccups in between.

 

Awhile later, I found myself outside, in the street.

 

“Hey, you three! Stop right there!” We froze as we heard their voices. Police. We started to run, one caught Lenny. One caught up with me and handcuffed me. the other one chased Dad and caught him too. After that, I blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kat? Are you dead?” I groaned at the sound of Lenny’s voice, holding my head.

 

“Shut the fuck up….. Ugh, kill me now.” I sat up, looking around. Dad, Lenny and I were in jail cell. Wonderful.

 

“What did we do?” Dad asked and I shrugged.

 

“No idea.” I commented.

 

“I don’t know.” Lenny added onto that.

 

“Me neither.” The Sheriff said, I looked over at him. “Shit. A trio of degenerates. There’s a fine for drunken violence in this town. You’re just lucky no one was killed.”

 

“We didn’t start a thing!” Dad yelled and the Sheriff chuckled, amused.

 

“Yes, you did.”  


“Well…” Dad waved his hand in defeat. “I don’t remember.”

 

“Any of you got any money? It’s fifteen dollars, and you’re free to walk.” I sighed, pulled out said price and handing it to the man.

 

“Pity the lady has to pay for your crimes.” I glared at him as he unlocked the cells, and he raised his hands in mock surrender. “Woah, my apologies miss! Why don’t you two take the lady home. See she does her house chores.” I growled and slammed the door shut when we got out.

 

“That inconsiderate, no-good, sexist- Ahhh!” I screamed in anger, crossing my arms in annoyance. “I am not just a woman to see to house chores! I can fight, I can hunt, I can kill if need be, and I can ride! I’m nobody’s buckle bunny!” I exclaimed, hand on my hip.

 

“Trust me, we know.” Lenny told me and I scoffed, getting on Black Rose, holding my head as another dizzy spell took place.   


“I’ll see you two back at camp. No hurry.” I told them, making Black Rose walk.

 

Well…. That certainly was fun. One of the worst drinking I’ve done yet. Tomorrow, Dad and I will deal with Micah. Either that be letting him hang or saving him from _Strawberry._ I’ll decide when we get there……

 

**_Did I kiss Lenny?!_ **

****

I stopped Black Rose and facepalmed.

 

“I’m a fucking idiot.”


	8. Blessed Are The Meek-A Letter

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Do we have to rescue Micah?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“What if we just wait around for a while, watch the hanging, and just tell Dutch they moved it up?”

 

“Katherine!”

 

“Whaaat? It’s an idea!”

 

Dad shook his head at my comment, but he couldn’t hide a smile. I sighed as we rode into Strawberry, and up to the jail. We hitched Black Rose and Splash, and Dad knocked on the door. The deputy opened the door and nodded at us.

 

“Yeah?”  


“Hello, Sir. We’ve come from Blackwater. My daughter and I are on the trail of a dangerous gang; Colm O’Driscoll. Heard y’all have had some sort of incident.”

 

“We don’t deal with Bounty Hunters ‘round these parts, son.” The sheriff told him, and I rolled my eyes. Of course they didn’t.

 

“Can we at least get a description?” Dad asked and he turned towards us.

 

“Well, they weren’t friends. They got into a fight, two of them got killed. Now, one of ‘ems an idiot and they others some kind of dumb mick, so maybe them’s your boys. You can look right enough. When we hang ‘em.” The two guards stood on either side of us and I sighed. Very well.

 

“Thank you.” Dad told them and we walked outside, where it was just starting to rain.

 

“Now what?” I asked, hands in my pockets.

 

“Let me outta here you maggots! You think these bars can hold me?! You hear me?! My boys are coming for me! And when they do, we’ll throw this hick town to the ground!”

 

I pointed to the side of the jail and walked towards it. “Found him.” I said as Dad followed me, shaking his head.

 

“Katherine! Arthur!” Micah exclaimed in relief as we got close.

 

“Hello old friend. Had a good time, did you?” Dad asked and I smirked, pleased with his response. Micah half-laughed at his ‘joke’

 

“You gonna get me outta here?” He asked as Dad leaned against the wall.  


“I ain’t decided yet.” He told him and I smiled as Micah glared at him.

 

“Real funny.”

 

“Oh, I ain’t joking, cowpoke. I heard so much bluster outta your mouth these last six months; and now I gotta an opportunity to watch you be silenced.” I scoffed lightly at Micah’s shock. You can’t blame him, really. Micah’s nothing but a snake, a rat, and a goddamn menace. I’d be a _dream_ to see him hang.

 

“Well, you gotta do something!” Micah pleaded as Dad looked him dead in the eye.

 

“Why?” Dad asked, all seriousness.

 

“Yes, why Micah?” I asked, with a smirk.

 

“I’ve always looked up to your father, Katherine.” I scoffed at his response.

 

“What’s to look up to?! He kills people because they don’t give the answers he wanted, and he has a failed love life! No offence.” I murmured the last part, and Dad eyed me.

 

“None taken,” He sighed, shaking his head. “God forbid. She does have a point, that’s your first mistake. Listen, there’s one little problem. There’s three of us and a town full of people. Wanting to see _you_ swing.”

 

“You gotta do something, Arthur!” Micah pleaded and Dad shook his head, taking out a stick of dynamite and stuck it on the wall.  
  
“You may wanna step back a bit.” He lit it and we ran back about twenty feet. I covered my ears and the stick blew. Now alerting more than half the town. Awesome. Wow.

 

Dad handed him one of his guns as I ran ahead “Let’s get outta here, come on!” I turned around to see if he was following us, and he shot the guy who was in the cell with him!

 

“What the fuck, Micah?!” I screamed, hiding behind a rock.  


“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Dad screamed, looking back at him.

 

“He was an O’Driscoll!” Micah told us and I rolled my eyes in response.

 

I shook my head as we shot the guys that were cornering us at the police station. Once the path was clear, Micah went right instead of left. Did you get that? He went right at the bridge instead of left, which was our way out of here. Fucking asshole. I breathed in and sighed.

 

 _“I swear to God….”_ I shot four people in front of Micah and smacked him in the head in the process. Win-win. “Micah! We have to get outta here now!” I yelled at him, not wanting to die in Strawberry.

 

“I got some unfished business to take care of! Trust me, Kat!” He told me and I bit my tongue.

 

“It’s Katherine to you!” I yelled back. Only my _friends_ get to call me Kat.

 

“Trust you?! You have finally lost your goddamn mind! We should be long gone by now!” Dad backed me up.

 

“They got something of mine I ain’t leaving without!” Micah yelled back.

 

Are you fucking joking me?! Risking our lives for something of Micah’s?! Give me a goddamn break.

 

We had killed off a good lot of them when Micah went into this house, calling for someone named Skinny. I heard a scream and two gunshots….. Goddamnit Micah. He finally came out and I shook my head.

 

“They had something of mine. My guns.” I furred my eyebrows in anger.   


  
“So you killed two people for your goddamn guns?!” I yelled and he smirked evilly.

 

“I showed them…. And I’ll show the rest of this town!” He ran ahead of us and I half-laughed in disbelief.

 

“You have really lost it this time.” Dad told him, running ahead and shooting more people.

 

We finally got to the horses and we ran off. Shooting some lawmen who were behind us.

 

“Okay! I think that’s the last of them. let’s get moving, before any more get on our tail. I’ll hand it to you two, the Morgan Legacy sure can shoot like hell!” Micah complimented, but I ignored him. I’m not liking him as of right now.

 

“Micah, what the hell was that?! You almost got us killed! Let me tell you, you wouldn’t catch me doing that! You’re insane! What’s Dutch gonna think?! Killing innocents like that?! Are you fucking crazy?!” I went on as he listened to my mindless blabber, probably just waiting for me to finish.

 

“Are you done?” He asked me, finally and I took a few deep breaths and I slowly nodded.

 

“Yeah. I’m done.” I confirmed and he smirked, looking at my father.

 

“You’re lucky Dutch has your back, for some unknown reason.” Dad commented with a shake of his head.

 

“I think, we finally lost ‘em.” Micah stated, holding Baylock back.  


“I hope so.” Dad looked around, as if to make sure there was nobody behind us.  


“I’m giving you a holster. My way of saying thank you.” Micah handed over this holster and Dad smiled, but it was a sarcastic smile.

 

“And thank you! There I was, having a dull day, only for you, to liven it up by helping you shoot up half the town!” Dad exclaimed, not having any of Micah’s shit.  


“You’re a funny feller, Arthur. Real funny. Why you act all sour all the time-” Micah started, but Dad interrupted him.

 

“Yeah, well you ain’t funny at all, so why you gotta act like the court jester?!” Dad yelled with a shake of his head.

 

“Okay, listen. I’m sorry, but we’re family now, Arthur. You and me. sons of Dutch. Makes us brothers. Sometimes, brothers make mistakes.” I shook my head at that but sighed. He has a point. “I’m heading back to my little camp ’round back at Strawberry. Come see me. maybe I can make things up to you.”

 

“You ain’t coming back to Dutch?” Dad asked and Micah shook his head ‘no’

 

“No, I’ve been a bad boy, Arthur. I ain’t seeing Dutch ‘till I can bring him a peace offering.” Baylock reared slightly, being the stallion that he is, but Micah calmed him down. “Bye now.”

 

I scoffed as he rode off. I’ve really had enough of his shit.

 

“Go back to camp. I have some stuff to take care of.” Dad told me and I nodded, easing Black Rose into an easy canter.

 

What the hell was Micah thinking?! Shooting up most of the town?! Some for no good reason at all! God forbid, I don’t understand why Pawpaw has his back. Bubba sure doesn’t.

 

* * *

I finally got back to camp, and I hitched Black Rose to a hitching post, and walked into camp.

 

Looking over at my father’s tent, I noticed a letter. Growing curious, I looked around to see if anyone else was looking, I walked over to it and read it.

 

 

_Dear Arthur,_

_I've written this letter a hundred times or more and I cannot get it right. It's me. You know it's me from the bad handwriting. I know I said when last we spoke and I was going off to get married, that we would not speak again. I know I said a lot of things and I meant them, I suppose, at the time, but I am not so proud as to not speak to people who care for me or cared for me._

_I've been in Valentine for a couple of months. I had some bad luck and, well, it's a long story and not an interesting one, but I am here for now. I saw a couple of the girls, or whatever the polite term for them is, that ran with you and your associates in town and I heard tell of a man who sounded like you. I would love to see you again, if you could spare me a little bit of your time. I'm renting a room at Chadwick Farm, just north of Valentine._

_Yours,_

 

_Mary Linton_

 

 

I shook as I read the name…. No….. Shakily, I put the letter down and walked away. I literally ran into Javier, sending us both down.

 

“My apologies, Señorita. Are you alright?” Javier asked, I looked at him, tears in my eyes and I shook my head ‘no’ he helped me up and he walked with me just outside of camp. “What’s the matter, Mi Amour?”

 

I paused and took a breath, looking Javier in the eye.

 

“My mother. My mother is in Valentine.”

 

As soon as I said those words, Javier wrapped me in his arms and I just cried. One of the very few times I’ve shown emotion, and I just couldn’t control it no more. Mary Linton, my mother….. Was in Valentine. And she wanted to see my father.

 

What more could she want after giving me up?


	9. Is This What You Really Want?

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“But…… Why would she come here?”

 

“To play with my father’s mind, that’s why.”

 

Raine was just a young girl who had questions, there was no need to be cross with her. But still…. It wasn’t her I was mad at. I was mad at my father. I was mad at my mother. I don’t understand why he would go. He said he was going hunting. But I know where he was really going. To see Mary Linton. I’m not stupid.

 

“But she’s your mother. Surely she feels something for you.” I shook my head as I relaxed my arms on Spirit’s back. Closing my eyes and shaking my head. I sincerely doubt that. She gave me up. Why would she ever want me? Did she even ever care for me? “Kat?” I blinked as Raine put a hand on my shoulder. “You okay?” I sighed, nodded and faked a smile.

 

“Yeah. Let’s get your brother and we can see if Spirit’s actually ‘unridable.’” I told her, quoting what the stable hand had said.

 

“Are you sure? You know that Kieran can always teach me himself, if you want to take some time to-”

 

“No, I told you I’d help when I can, and I can today. Come on now, we’re burning daylight.” With a sigh, Raine agreed, leading her newfound horse behind her. Kieran was at the entrance to camp, tightening Branwen’s girth. He smiled when he spotted us.

  
“You ready?” He asked and Raine nodded, smiling in anticipation. “Let’s go then!” I exclaimed, leading Black Rose.

 

“Where are we going exactly?” Kieran asked. I could sense his fear, what, with the O’Driscolls about. Chance of them getting captured. Not on my watch though.

 

“Not far, just through theses trees. There’s a nice patch of grass where we can work with them. Nobody’s gonna hurt you so long as I’m around. I told you what happened in Strawberry. And I didn’t wanna save Micah. I wanna save you.” I told them, earning a relaxed motion from Kieran. So long as I’m around, I think they’ll be fine.

 

“I already checked him over, there’s nothing physically wrong with him. I wanted to rule that out before you got on him.” Kieran explained to Raine, who had her undivided attention towards Kieran.

 

“And the saddle?” Raine asked as Kieran put the western saddle on Spirit.

 

“I had it on him yesterday, he seemed fine. Now,” Kieran tightened the girth and fixed the stirrups. “Are you ready?” Raine nodded, eargerly and got on. As soon as she hopped on did she seal her fate…..

 

Spirit bucked.

 

“Woah!” Raine exclaimed, not expecting the stallion to do that.

 

“Pull his head up! Keep your heels down! Use your leg!” Kieran exclaimed, but I coul tell he was afraid that she would fall off or Spirit would stomp at her.

 

Raine pulled her reins up to pull his head up, but he continued to buck.

 

“Easy boy! Woooah! Ow!” Raine fell off the side of the saddle and Spirit kept bucking in the other direction. Kieran rushed towards Raine and I calmly made my way towards Spirit.

 

“Easy boy…..Woah…..” He calmed down a bit and I took his reins and checked him over. He was fine, but that doesn’t give an excuse for the bucking. I led him over towards the siblings, and Kieran was checking Raine over, making sure she was alright.

  
“Kieran! I’m fine! Its not the first time I’ve fallen off a horse.” Raine pushed her brother away and he shook his head.

 

“Yes, but he’s high-strung, Raine.” Kieran gave her a hand up and he walked over to the Arabian/Thoroughbred mix. “The two of you back up.” We backed up about ten feet and he got on Spirit. He bucked; way more than he did for Raine. But Kieran was prepared. He knew what to do. He sat deep, held Spirit’s head up, reins tightened and kept his leg on him. Kieran kicked him a few times to get his attention. This went on for about fifteen minutes, and eventually Spirit stopped. And his legs shook slightly. A sign that a horse is broken in.

 

Kieran smiled in satisfaction and patted Spirit’s neck. “Good boy…. He’s not completely trained. I bet you he still has a lot of crazy in him, but now he might be ridable.” Kieran walked Spirit towards us and hopped down, handing Raine the reins. “Ready for a test run?” He asked and Raine smiled and nodded reluctantly. She did land pretty hard. But I know she won’t give up. She’s stronger than that.

 

Raine got on Spirit, and he didn’t buck. I smiled, satisfied. Kieran did it.

 

“You did it!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around Kieran. He kinda just stood there and patted my back a few times. I’m getting the feeling that he doesn’t like to be touched….. What did those O’Driscolls do to him? And to Raine?

 

“Okay, I think he’s done for today.” Kieran told Raine after he was released from my hug. “You remember what to do?” Raine nodded eagerly and Kieran smiled. “Good. Go on then.” Raine clucked to Spirit and he walked beside her, following her into camp.

 

“That’s the most progress and the most confidence I’ve ever seen from her.” Kieran commented, grabbing Branwen’s reins.

 

“Really?” I asked, doing the same with Black Rose.

 

“Mmhmm. She lacks a lot of confidence, but ever since we met you, it’s as if she gained a lot.” I smiled at that. Raine and Kieran Duffy. They get a lot of shit thrown at them that they don’t deserve. It’s not fair to them, but it’s true. Showing a little kindness can go a long way. And it’s shown so far with Raine.

 

“I’m going to tell you something Bubba Hosea once told me… ‘If ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together, there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we’re apart, I’ll always be with you’” Kieran smiled at that, looking down. They didn’t get the motherly or fatherly care when they were young. It’s time they got some sisterly love. We walked into camp and tied our horses up.

 

“Mr. Morgan…. Did you see Mrs. Linton?” I froze at my Aunt Susan’s words, looking to where she and my father were standing. He sighed and gave in.

 

“Yes, I did.” I shook my head. I knew it.

 

“That women is nothing but trouble, Mr. Morgan! She’s caused Katherine enough grief already. You know she left her because she felt she wasn’t ready to be a mother, especially since you were the one who fathered the girl. Her words, not mine.”

 

“She wants to meet her, Miss Grimshaw.” At those words, I lost my cool.

 

“No!” I exclaimed, earning their attention. “I don’t want to meet her! I know that you went to see if you two could become a thing again, but I don’t think you can be! She didn’t want me, Dad! What kind of mother doesn’t want their own child?! I don’t want to meet her and Mary Linton is NOT my mother!” I screamed, tears streaming down my face. Before Dad could do anything, I jumped on Black Rose and rode off.

 

“Katherine! Wait!” Javier’s voice called out, but I ignored him. I needed to be alone. And Dad needed to figure out who he wants.

 

Me. Or his ex-fiancée who abandoned their daughter.


	10. A Fisher Of Man

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Kat!”

 

“Katherine!”

 

I ignored the calls from Javier and Lenny and just kept riding. I didn’t know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get out of there. My Father saw Mary Linton. Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.

 

He’s my father. She’s his ex-fiancé. NOT his wife. I have no reason to meet her.

 

“Katherine! Wait.” I pulled up as Lenny pulled Maggie in front of me, forcing me to stop. “Wait.”

 

“Kat. Did he really see her?” Javier asked, trotting Boaz up beside me. I nodded, confirming his theory.

 

“Come back, Katherine. You shouldn’t ride angry.” Lenny told me, walking Maggie up next to me. I sighed and shook my head.

 

“Am I given a choice?” I asked, receiving a smile from Javier.

 

“Not really.” He responded and I gave a small smile.

 

“Fine. I guess it can’t be any worse than when I kissed Lenny.” I quickly covered my mouth, realizing what I just said.  
  
“YOU WHAT?!”

 

“WHEN’D YOU KISS ME?!”

 

I coughed a few times and moved my hair outta my face.

 

“When Dad, Lenny and I were drunk in Valentine…” I chuckled nervously, as Javier gave Lenny the death stare, and Lenny movie Maggie closer towards me, genuinely scared for his life.

 

“Oh! Look! There’s camp! See you there!” Lenny exclaimed, running Maggie to camp.

 

“Do you have to scare the shit out of him?” I questioned Javier who shrugged, chuckling a bit.

 

“It’s more of a hobby of mine.” I rolled my eyes, but they widened when they save a certain black horse with a bald face marking. Micah. Micah Bell was back. Fucking hell.

 

I sighed, getting off of Black Rose and petting Baylock. I looked over and did see Micah’s stuff by his tent. Double fucking hell.

 

“Katherine.” Kieran’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts, he walked over to me. “Are you alright?” Before I could say anything, he interrupted me. “And don’t lie to me.”

 

Accepting defeat, I nodded. “No. I’m not. My Dad saw my biological mother. And I’m not okay with it. She abandoned me. He doesn’t know how that feels, to be left by your own mother.”

 

“He didn’t even tell you?” He asked and I shook my head. “That’s a new low.” I sighed, shaking my head.

 

“What’s done is done. I just hope he doesn’t see her again, if she’s still around.” I looked around, to see if anyone was listening. “A word of advice…. Keep a eye on Raine with Micah around. He’s bad news.” I told him and he narrowed his eyes.

 

“How so?” He asked and I sighed.

 

“Just take my word for it. He’s a bad—”

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!” Raine’s scream brought both of us to our senses, we ran to around the campfire, where the scream came from. Bubba was there, along with Raine and Micah. I can only imagine what happened. And it infuriated me.

 

“Have you lost your goddamn mind, Micah Bell?!” Bubba yelled; his arms wrapped protectively around Raine. Bubba Hosea isn’t like everyone else in camp when it comes to Kieran and Raine. For one, he’s very protective of his children. That’s Arthur, John, Sean, Lenny, and the girls. Especially over me, since I’m his grandchild, but he knows I can take care of myself. If I ever turned evil, the whole world would be screwed. But Raine…. She’s the youngest, only fourteen. A minor. Hosea was going to kill him. Kieran walked past me, gabbing his sister gently and wrapping her in a protective hug.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” He exclaimed, more directed at Micah than Hosea.

 

“Nothing! That girl is lying!” Micah scoffed and I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes.

 

“Mr. Bell, my sister ain’t no liar.” Kieran got down on his knees, so Raine would look him in the eye. “Did he touch you?” At those words, Raine nodded slowly, still sniffing from crying. “Where?” Raine motioned between her thigh and groin, and then to her chest area. Kieran’s eyes were like fire. He lightly pushed Raine to the side, her setting herself beside Hosea.

 

Kieran walked up to Micah. It was the first time I realized just how tall he was. Micah, who was around 5”9 looked small compared to Kieran, who was maybe 6”4. If Micah was afraid, he didn’t show it.

 

“I’ll tell you this once. If you ever, touch my baby sister again. There’s going to be one less person in this camp. Understand?” Kieran then started to walk away, Raine holding his hand.

 

“It’s a pity big brother was there! You couldn’t been mine tonight!” Kieran’s face turned to rage. He let go of Raine’s hand, and marched over to Micah. He then punched him square in the jaw! Nice!

 

“I asked twice.” Kieran told him, walking over towards Raine again and taking her hand.

 

I smirked and looked at Micah.

 

“You got what you deserved. Hitting on a fourteen-year-old. What the fuck is wrong with you?” I growled, not showing any fear. As far as he knows, I have none.

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Miss Morgan!” He exclaimed, getting up from when Kieran punched him and walked away.

 

“Yeah, serves you right.” I scoffed, not believing anything that douchebag said.

 

“You need to keep an eye of the three of them, Katherine.” Bubba told me and I nodded.

 

“Right.” I agreed, not taking my eyes off where the siblings left. “It’s by job now. Nothing is going to happen to Raine. Or Kieran.” I made my hands into fists, narrowing my eyebrows. “Not while I’m here.”

 

“Good. That’s what I’m counting on.” Bubba put an arm around me, to whisper. “I’ll tell Miss Grimshaw and Dutch that your solo task will be to watch Kieran and Raine.” I nodded at that. good cover-up.

 

“You got it.” I told him, walking away.

 

I saw my Dad by Aunt Abigail’s tent and sighed. What’s he doing now?

 

“You can take Katherine with you too.” I paused at that. What am I doing?

 

“Okay, fine. Let’s go, Kat.” I froze and sighed. I have no idea what I’m doing. “We’re going fishing with Jack. I gave a small smile. I did like Jack. He was technically my cousin, and I quite liked him.

 

Aunt Abigail thanked Dad, and walked back to her tent.

 

We went and got Splash and Black Rose, leading them to where Jack was.

 

“Whatcha up to?” Dad asked, as Jack was drawing with a stick in the ground.

 

“Playing.”  


“Anything fun?”

 

“I guess…..” The kid looked bored out of his mind.

 

“You wanna come fishing with me and Katherine?”

 

“Fishing?”  


“Shoah! You’re- It’s about time you’ve started to earn your keep.” Really nice wording, Dad. Real nice.

 

“Okay.”  


“Let’s go then! Let’s go get your pole, you do have a fishing pole, don’t you?”

 

“I sure do! Grandpa Hosea made me one.”  


“Good! Let’s go get it then! Go catch us some fish!”

 

Jack ran off to get his fishing pole, and Dad turned towards me.

 

“I need to talk to you when we get back.” I turned around and mounted Black Rose.

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” I told him, ignoring what he did.

 

“Katherine, we need to discuss what happened.”  


“Well, guess what? I don’t care. You want to fuck around with Mary Linton, go right ahead. That’s probably how I got here in the first place anyways.” I growled, glaring at him.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, missy! We need to talk about this, do you understand?”

 

“I understand plenty. I’m just not gonna do it. I’m an adult. I can make these decisions for myself.” I clucked Rose on, walking her on. “And I’m NOT meeting her!”

 

I rode off towards the lake that I knew Dad liked to fish at. I sat down next to Black Rose and buried my head in my knees. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand the pain it brought me. in my head, in my heart, in my life. Aunt Abigail and Aunt Susan are more mothers to me than Mary Linton will ever be. He doesn’t realize that I already have a family within the gang. I don’t need Mary Linton in this mess.

 

Dad and Jack had arrived after a while. Dad was teaching Jack to fish. He’s not a very good fisherman, despite Bubba being the one who taught him. He taught me, and I’m pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

 

After a while, Jack got kinda bored, and walked over towards me. he got down on his knees and began to make a flower crown out of amaryllis. I sat next to him, helping him out.

 

“I used to make these all the time when I was your age.” I told him, sewing two flowers together.

 

“Really?” Jack asked and I nodded.

 

“Yes. I made them for Arthur, Hosea, Susan, your Mom, even your father.” I told him, earning his attention.

 

“Did they wear them?” He asked and I chuckled.

  
“I can be very persuasive. Aunt Susan, Hosea and your mom were no problem. It was Arthur and your father I had to convince. Luckily, I have ‘the look’ mastered.” I told him and he giggled, as he finished his flower crown.

 

“Hey, look at this!” Jack called out to my Dad, holding up his flower crown.

 

“Look at what?”  


“This necklace I made.” I smiled as Dad kneeled down towards us.

 

“Necklace? Sure, looks like the ones you used to make, Katherine.” I smiled at that but hid it quickly. I know he’s just trying to get on my good side.

 

“For Mama.” He told him and Dad smiled.

 

“What a fine young man.” I was on my feet quickly as I heard a strange voice. I saw two men, both in uniform. I grasped my knife-holder just in case. They started to walk towards us. “And it such complex circumstances. Arthur, isn’t it? Arthur and Katherine Morgan?” I placed Jack behind me, not letting go of his hand.

 

“Who are you?” Dad asked, stepping in front of Jack and I.

 

“Yes, Arthur Morgan and his beloved daughter. Van Der Linde’s most trusted associate. You’ve read the files. Typical case. Orphaned street kid seduced by that maniac silver tongue and matures into a degenerate murderer” I didn’t like the way this guy talked. Or walked, for that matter. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. “Agent Milton. Agent Ross. Pinkerton detective agency seconded to the united states government. Nice to finally meet. We know a lot about you.” Milton sure talked a lot of shit.

 

“Do you?” Dad asked, I could tell he was scared for Jack and I though.

 

“You’re a wanted man, Mr. Morgan. Five thousand dollars for your head alone.” Milton told us and I shook my head, looking to the side. That’s a lotta cash.

 

“Five THOUSAND dollars? For me?” Dad looked back at us and smirked. “Can I turn myself in?” I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing.

 

“We want Van Der Linde.” Of course they do.

 

“Old Dutch? I haven’t seen him for months.” Dad lied. That’s all he seems to do, nowadays.

 

“Is that so? Because I heard, a guy fitting his description robbed a train belonging to Leviticus Cornwall up near _Granite Pass.”_ Shit.

 

“Well, ain’t that a little… Old fashioned nowadays?”

 

“Apparently not. Listen,” Milton walked forwards, his hands up, showing no weapons. “This is my offer, Mr. Morgan. Bring in Van Der Linde. And you have my word, you won’t swing.”

 

“Well, I ain’t gonna swing anyways, Agent, uh…”  


“Milton.”

 

“You see, I haven’t done anything wrong. Aside from not playing the games to your rules!”

 

“Spare me the philosophy lesson, I’ve already heard it. From Mac Callander.” Uncle Mac? Please don’t tell me….

 

“Mac Callander?”  


“He was pretty shot up by the time I got to him. So, really…. It was more of a mercy killing.” No…. They already took Davey, Jenny, Bessie and Annabelle. They couldn’t have taken Mac too! “Slow. But merciful.” Dad threw his fishing pole down, scaring Jack.

 

“You enjoy being a Rich Man’s toy, do you?!”  


“I enjoy society, flaws and all! You people venerate savagery, and you will die! Savagely, all of you!”

 

“Oh, we’re all gonna die, Agent.”  


“Some of us, sooner than others.” Milton turned around and started to walk away. “Good day, Mr. Morgan.”

 

“Enjoy your fishing, kid. While you still can.” Ross told Jack and I growled; I was thankful when they left. jack asked Dad something, but I wasn’t focused on that. Pinkertons were about. O’Driscolls were about. We’re not safe here. We have to leave.

 

Sooner rather than later.


	11. Further Questions Of Female Suffrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I forgot to write in my Irish bastard in *facepalm* Let’s just pretend Javier, Arthur and Charles rescued him right before Clemens Point, okay? -lol-

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Help me pack. Now.” I told Kieran and Raine, shoving my clothes into a bag.

 

“Why?” Kieran asked, walking over towards me.

 

“What’s going on?” Raine copied her brothers’ actions.

 

“We’re moving. We’ve been spotted. It’s too dangerous here. Get your stuff.” I told them, pulling my book out from under my cot.

 

“Okay.” Raine paused for a moment. “Done.” I stopped putting my stuff away and looked at them.

 

“What’d you mean?” I asked, confused.

 

“All we have is our horses and the clothes on our backs.” Kieran explained, crossing his arms. “We’ve never had anything of our own.”

 

“What? You don’t have any books? Or journals?” I asked, they both shook their heads.

 

“No.” Kieran stated, looking down.

 

“We can’t read.” Raine explained and hummed in thought. They can’t read. They have no clothes besides the ones they’re wearing. And they don’t know how to use a gun/bow properly. No wonder they wound up with the O’Driscoll’s. They were scared stiff. No telling what kind of hell they went through. With Colm O’Driscoll….. He’s not the kindest man. I’ve only met him twice, and both meetings were very brief. I was only six and fourteen at the time. I stood up and looked them head in the eye.

 

“Let me help you.” I offered, them having surprised glances. “With the clothes. How to use a gun and bow. How to read and write. How to survive. Let me help.”

 

The siblings exchanged affectionate looks and wrapped me in a giant bear-hug.

 

“You have showed us nothing but kindness since we’ve arrived here. We’ve never been exposed to such kindness since you.” Kieran told me and I smiled, embracing the hug. Kieran has never hugged me. Not once. I have the feeling something bad happened to him, regarding Colm. Dad said he did witness him getting smacked in the face….. Maybe it went more than that.

 

I removed myself from the hug and smiled. “That’s what family does for one another. We help each other out.” I explained, with a smile. Raine copied my actions, tears in her eyes and she hugged me, as I picked her up slightly.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, happy tears in her eyes.

 

“Always.” I smiled and sat her down.

 

“I’ve always wanted a sister…” She told me and my heart warmed at her words. I’ve always wanted a sibling, but never had one…. Technically. With Isaac, my younger brother of two years..….. I don’t think of him often. 

 

“And I’ve always wanted a sibling,” I told her, looking up at Kieran. “Now I’ve got two.”

 

“Where are we headed, anyhow?” Kieran asked and I sighed, shaking my head.

 

“Clemens Point. Near Rhodes. Charles and my Dad scouted it earlier, also helping out a Germen family. We just have to pack up and leave.” I told them, grabbing a necklace and putting it around my neck.

 

“You ready, _mi amor?”_ Javier asked, walking up to us. He had already put his stuff on Boaz.

 

“We are, yes.” I told him, standing up.

 

“Good. Everyone else is already there.” He paused for a moment. “Along with someone else.” He smiled for a moment and I tilted my head.

 

“Who?” I asked and he smirked.

 

“He’s your Uncle, you tell me.”  I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.  
  
“Uncle Sean?!” I exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy. “You found the Irish Bastard?!” I exclaimed, my voice getting higher by the second. Javier placed his hands on mine to keep me from jumping ten feet in the air.

 

“Yes. Now, come on. We’re already late.” Javier told me and I smiled, jumping up on Black Rose.

 

“Then let’s go!”

 

Javier, Kieran, Raine and I rode down to Clemens Point. We passed Rhodes along the way, maybe I can pick up some stuff for Kieran and Raine. When we arrived, most of everything was done. Javier and I set our tents up real quick, and I organized my stuff. I then heard the squabble of Uncle Pearson and Sadie.

 

“What is wrong with you two!?” MY Dads voice caught my attention and I walked over towards them, Sadie slamming a knife on the table.

 

“I ain’t chopping vegetables for a living!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, ma’am. Was there insufficient feathers in your pillow?” Dad asked and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

 

“Dad, come on.” I told him, crossing my arms.

 

“I ain’t lazy, Mr. Morgan! I’ll work, but not this!”

 

“Ain’t cooking work?!” Dad exclaimed, as Sadie pushed Uncle Pearson out of the way, crossing her arms, looking distraught.

 

“Mrs. Adler?” I asked, hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turned to face the three of us.

 

“My husband and I, we shared the work. All of it. I was out in the fields, I can hunt, carry a knife, or use a gun. But I tell you… You keep me here; I’ll skin this fat old coot and serve him for dinner!”

 

“Watch your mouth you crazy goddamn fishwife!” Too far! Sadie lunged at Pearson, but Dad pushed her back, lightly.

 

“Enough! Both of you! come with me then! You wanna head out there? Run with the men? So be it. But we do more than just hunting…. We’re hunted. And them things hunting us, well they have guns of their own.”  
  
“I ain’t afraid of dying.” I smiled at Sadie’s comment. She’s brave. And strong. After all she went through…. They killed her Jakey. They forced her against her will. They locked her in a cellar. They raped her. And they tortured her. But she told me, she never begged. Neither did Jake….. And they paid for it. Roughly.

 

Dad agreed that Sadie and I would go into town. I needed to stop by the store and pick up some stuff for Kieran and Raine anyways. Black Rose and I rode ahead of them, wanting to get a good look at Rhodes first.

 

Not much bigger than Valentine, but it’s quaint. A general store, gunsmith, saloon, police station, butcher. The general lot.

 

Dad and Sadie arrived a few minutes later in the wagon, pulling up beside the General Store. I tied up Black Rose to a nearby hitching post.

 

“So, what’s the plan,” Sadie pulled out a handgun. “I shoot the shopkeeper while you—”

 

“No! you insane?!” Dad jumped back on the wagon, quickly hiding Sadie’s gun.  


“What? I thought we was outlaws!” Sadie smirked, pulling the gun back out.

 

“Outlaws….. Not idiots. We rob fools who rob other people. These people, they’re just trying to get by. So you and Katherine head on in there and get us some food to eat. And no guns.” Dad lowered her gun again and they got off the wagon.  
  
“Are you sure?” Sadie asked, almost disappointed.

 

“This time. They’ll be time for killing soon enough.” Dad told her, walked over to the post office.  


“As opposed to last time?” I asked, arms crossed.

 

“Watch it, Katherine.” Dad told me, before he reached out of hearing range.

 

“Your Dad is no fun.” Sadie told me and I rolled my eyes.

 

“Tell me about it. He needs to let loose every once in a while.” I answered, crossing my arms. Maybe…. Sadie could help out with that.

 

No.

 

Sadie lost her husband.

 

My Father is seeing Mary Linton, as far as I know.

 

It could never work out.

 

Sadie and I walked into the store, and the owner welcomed us.

 

“How can I help you two?”

 

“We need flour, potatoes, carrots, onions, oats, salt, eggs, and apples if you got ‘em.”

 

“Sure. Not a problem. And how about you, little ma’am?” He asked me and I glared at him.

 

“Call me that again and you’ll be the one that needs help.” I warned him and he nodded slowly, backing off.

 

I looked in the clothing section and found some clothes for the Duffy siblings. A men’s hat, nice brown jacket, a nicer shirt, new jeans and boots for Kieran. A girl’s western hat, deep red jacket, a brown shirt, new jeans and boots for Raine.

 

Then I went into the book section. I found some starter books for learning how to read, good for starting them out.

 

After I was finished, I gave the man my money and loaded everything into my saddle bags.

 

“And, I think that’s everything.” The owner said, loading a bag of bread onto the wagon.

 

“Thanks. Here,” She flipped him a quarter. “Take that for yourself, okay?”

 

“Thanks…” He said, sarcastically.

 

“Well, give it back then! Jesus!” Sadie cursed under her breath and I smiled, entertained.

 

“I see you back at home!” I kicked Black Rose on, and we ran home.

 

I hitched her and unloaded my stuff. I found Kieran and Raine by a big tree, them exchanging conversation.

 

“Hey bro! Sis!” I exclaimed, standing in front of them. Kieran and Raine smiled, them looking at me.

 

“Okay, I’ll bite. What’s all this?” Kieran asked and I grinned.

 

“I come bearing gifts!” I exclaimed, dumping everything on top of them, earning laughter out of them.

 

“Clothes? You didn’t have to do that.” Kieran told me as I sat next to him.

 

“Yes, I did. Those clothes are worn, dirty and they don’t look very comfortable. So, I bought these for you. And some books!” I held up one of the books and he smiled.

 

“One day, we will pay you back.” He told me and I shook my head.

 

“No need. I don’t need to be payed back. You’re paying me back by being alive.” I told them and they smiled. Raine hugged me and I picked her up a few feet off the ground.

 

“You’re the best sister I’ve ever had.” Raine told me and my eyes slightly filled with tears.

 

I never knew I could be someone’s older sister. And help them live, help them survive. I’m not going to screw this up. She won’t be another Isaac. I’ll make sure of that.

 

“Hello, lassie! Did you miss your favorite Uncle?” I turned around to see a familiar redhead I screamed and ran towards him.

 

“UNCLE SEAN!” I jumped in his arms and he hugged me back. “I missed you so much!”

 

“Me too, lassie. Me too.” He hugged me back and I smiled. Our family is complete again.


	12. A Sisters' Worry

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Hey, look at this,” I put on a hat in a store and made a crazy face. Javier chuckled in response.

 

“That’s quite an interesting hat, Kat.” He told me and I smiled. We then heard some noises from outside, growing curious, we stepped out of the store.

 

_“We are worth more.”_

_“We are one.”_

_“Respect your women.”_

_“We refuse to be second class workers.”_

That’s what the signs read. It was a rally, over women being able to vote.

 

“This…. Not good.” I mumbled to Javier, who agreed.

 

“Indeed. People don’t like men voting, let alone women.” Javier commented and I nodded. “Kat, is that your father?”

 

My Dad was driving the fucking wagon. Jesus Christ. Give me a break.

 

“Fucking Hell!” I exclaimed, running up to the wagon, parked in front of city hall. I grabbed my father’s shoulder and made him face me. “What the hell are you doing?!”  


“My JOB, Katherine.”  


“No. No, no, no, no! That’s not your job! Your job is to make sure everyone doesn’t kill themselves! This is suicide! Are you insane?!” I screamed, motioning to around him. People were starting to get restless. I ignored the men’s sayings on how it was wrong. My problem was with my father.

 

“Go home, Katherine.” Dad told me and I crossed my arms, not moving.

 

“No.” I told him, and Dad glared at me.

 

“What did you say to me?” He asked, teeth clenched.

 

“I’m not leaving. Neither is Javier.” I defended; we were inches away from each other.

 

“Do I have a say in this?” Javier stepped between us and I pushed him back.

 

“Absolutely not.” Dad and I said in usion.

 

“The Braithwaites and the Grays have a connection here, Katherine. Find that connection, and we have a win. Dutch has a plan in this so we can get out of here.” Dad whisper-yelled at me.

 

“What goddamn connection? What goddamn plan?! Does Pawpaw really have a plan?! I don’t think so! Dutch hasn’t thought anything clearly since Micah joined us! He’s the one who convinced him to take that goddamn boat job, and you know it! Maybe you should start paying attention and stop seeing your ex-fling, maybe you’ll see what’s really in front of you!” I yelled at him, not caring whose attention I brought. I then stormed off, Javier in tow, and got on Black Rose. I made her gallop out, nearly running over someone, but I didn’t care. I just needed to get away from him.

 

 _“Mi amor espera un momento!”_ Javier called out in Spanish, I sighed, and pulled back Black Rose, once we were close to camp. “I know you and your father are having problems right now, but we do need to focus on our jobs.” I glared at him for a moment.

 

“Dutch, Arthur, Bill, Micah. These men are caving the gang as we speak. They’re not thinking straight. Micah never does in the first place, but we need a plan! And not one of Dutch’s plans. A _real_ plan. We can afford to just ride and get out of here.” I explained and Javier sighed, looking at me.

 

“Oh yeah. Where to?” He asked and I smiled.

 

“Montana. Fort Peck. It’s a small town in Valley Country.” I gave a simple answer and he furred his eyebrows curiously.

 

“Montana? Why Montana?” He asked.

 

“Raine’s told me about it. They know people there. Like Anna Crawley. Dr. Thomas Wilde. Elizabeth Duffy, their Grandmother. The small town they live in, Kieran said that they could keep us safe.” I expressed and he sighed, looking down.

 

“It’s a good plan. But it needs thought. Dutch has a plan—”

 

“Dutch has a plan my ass! He hasn’t had a plan since the boat job in Blackwater! I love Pawpaw, but he needs to keep his head on straight. We can’t go through this “plan” like crazy apes! We need to have some sort of plan.”

 

“And who should come up with this plan?” I smiled, giving him a little map and a list of names.

 

“Kieran, Raine, me, Sean, Lenny, Hosea, Sadie, Karen, Miss Grimshaw, and Charles…. Lead enforcers?” He asked and I nodded. “Take the road through West Elizabeth, around Blackwater, and take the roads upward….. Are you sure about this?”

 

“It’s one of the ideas we actually have! Run away to Montana. Dad, Aunt Karen, Bill, and Lenny just robbed a bank, we have the money to get there! We just need to pick the right time.” I told him, marking where Fort Peck was.

 

Javier sighed and shook his head, folding up the map and giving it back to me. “You know I’m always on your side, Kat. But I think me and some of the others might need a little convincing.”

 

“I know. That’s why I’m going to need your help.”  


“With what?” I smiled and gave him a mischievous look.

 

“You’ll see. With what I have planned here, with Kieran and Raine’s home and them helping us out,” I clucked Black Rose on and passed Javier. “Just _be prepared.”_

I rode back into camp, and tied Black Rose up, patting her neck. This is the right movement. It _has_ to be. No matter what Dutch says, I know he’s wrong and Hosea is right. but to everyone else, Dutch is always right. But I have to convince them otherwise. I know Bill, Micah, and Dad will side with Dutch for sure, maybe a few others. But, if I can convince them that they’re wrong…. We’re home free. Run away to Montana. I _know_ this is the right move.

 

“Did you tell him?” Raine pulled me aside and I nodded.

 

“I think he’ll go with the plan. We just have to convince a few others that this is the right move.” I told her and she smiled.

 

“Like Charles, right?” She asked and I eyed the redhead.

 

“Yes, like Charles. Why?” I asked, slowly and she blushed so red that she matched her hair color. She cleared her throat and started to walk away.

 

“Uh-uh-um, no reason. No reason at all.” I grabbed her arm lightly, so her blue eyes would match my brown ones.

 

“Raine. Do you like him?” I asked her and she nodded.

 

“Of course! He’s a very valid gang member! He actually sees past what Kieran and I were, _not that we wanted to do that in the first place.”_ She mumbled that last part and I sighed, shaking my head.

 

“No! do you _like_ him?” I asked her and her eyes widened.

 

“Oh, well, I, I, um……” She froze up, at a loss for words and I chuckled.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. This happens. It’s not a huge deal. In the end, there’s only nine years between you two.” I told her and she sighed, crossing her arms.

 

“It’s not that I’m worried about….. It’s Kieran.” She told me and I nodded. “You saw how he was with Micah. What if he’s that way towards Charles?”

 

I shook my head in disagreement. “I don’t think that’s going to happen. For one, Charles in younger and much kinder than Micah. Secondly, Micah is a fucking idiot. He doesn’t think with his head. You understand what he did to you was wrong, right?” I asked her and she nodded.

 

“Good. The final thing is that Kieran will have to get over who you want to be with. He may be your brother, and the one who raised you. but he needs to know when to step down and let you make your own decisions. Right?” I asked and she smiled.

 

“Thanks, Kat! You know….. You’re pretty good with this ‘big sister’ thing. Have you had practice?”

 

Raine’s words repeated through my head as I remembered someone…..

 

_“Now, you see, if you twirl the leaves around the flowers, it’ll look nicer.” I showed Isaac how to make a flower crown and he giggled._

_“Did Daddy show you how to make these?” He asked and I smiled._

_“No, it was actually Eliza, your mother. She showed me exactly what to do.” I told him and he giggled again._

_“Let’s go show Mommy and Daddy what we made!” He exclaimed, dragging me by my arm, picking up the pink and yellow flower crowns._

_“Dad! Dad! We made these for you!” Isaac and I ran into the house, giving them the flower crowns._

_“Well, would you look at that, Arthur. Aren’t these quite beautiful?” Eliza took the yellow one and placed it on her head. She smirked and placed the pink one on Dad’s head. Isaac and I giggled at the sight._

_“Yes. Quite beautiful, dear.” Dad stated crossing him arms and I giggled, loving my Dad’s response. “Katherine, it’s about time to go home.”_

_“Aww, but Daddy! Can’t we stay?” I asked and he shook his head._

_“No, I’m afraid Hosea will want us back. Come on now.” I took his hand and we waved goodbye._

I shook my head as I snapped back into reality.

 

“Katherine? Are you okay?” Raine asked me and I sighed, nodding.

 

“Y-Y-Yeah, I’m fine, Raine. It’s getting late…. I’m gonna go to bed.” I walked over to my tent, buried my face in my hands and sighed. I couldn’t save Isaac…… But I can save Raine.

 

Whatever it takes.


	13. Blessed Are The Peacemakers

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Missing? What do you mean he’s missing?!”

 

“I don’t know, Miss Morgan. We were supposed to meet at the fork in the road, but never showed.” Micah talked as if he were discussing one of Colm’s men. Well, this ain’t one of Colm’s men. This is my father.

 

“Pawpaw! You didn’t think to look for him!” I exclaimed, seeing him in view.

 

“We didn’t have much of a choice, Katherine. We had Colm’s men’s eyes on us, we couldn’t exactly go back to where we started.” Dutch lied through his teeth. I knew he was lying. Aunt Susan, Hosea and Pearson showed me to always know when somebody’s lying. And this, is one of those times.

 

“I’m going to look for him.” I stated, walking towards Black Rose.

 

“You will do no such thing!” Dutch started to follow me.

 

“I can and I will!” I exclaimed, untying her.

 

“Kathrine Morgan, you will stay here in this camp.” Dutch ordered me and I glared at him.

 

“You’re not my Dad! But I’m going to find him if it’s the last thing I do!” I exclaimed, mounting Black Rose.

 

“Kat, wait!” Kieran exclaimed, Raine in tow.

 

“We’re coming too.” Raine told me and I smiled warmly.

 

“So am I.” Sadie came up beside me, riding her horse, Bob.

 

“Then let’s go.” Kieran mounted Branwen and Raine mounted Spirit, this time with no struggle.

 

“It’s a lost cause, Katherine. There’s no way you can find him out there.” Micah taunted.

 

“With my tracking skills, they can.” Charles told him, leading Taima.

 

“Oh, sure! Morgan’s daughter, a redskin, a widow and two O’Driscoll siblings can find Arthur! They’re probably the reason he’s missing in the first place.” Raine glared at Micah and I growled, leaning forward in my saddle a bit.

 

“Come on. The longer we deal with Micah’s shit, the more daylight we lose. Let’s go!”

 

“Yah!”

 

“Go girl!

 

“C’mon!”

 

We galloped through the fields towards The Heartlands, were Dutch and Micah said that they were headed. The goddamn fools. Hosea was right, once again! It was a trap! Dutch should really listen to Hosea nowadays, it’ll do the gang better.

 

“Katherine, what’s the plan?” Sadie asked me and I forced a sigh.

 

“We search all through the parts of The Heartlands where they were. Kieran, Raine, it’s probably best you team up with Charles. Sadie and I will take the cliffs.” I ordered and everyone nodded. “If you don’t find anything, we’ll meet at Twin Stack Pass in an hour.”

 

“You got it.”

 

“Stay safe.”

 

We exchanged our goodbyes, and Sadie and I ran our horses up towards the hills.

 

“You really think we can count on them?” Sadie asked and I sighed. I knew what she meant. The O’Driscoll’s killed her Jakey. And they did horrible, horrible things to Kieran and Raine. But Sadie doesn’t see it that way. It’s going to take time for them, I know that.

 

“I know it’s hard for you to trust them but hear me out. Everyday, Kieran would risk his life for Raine so she wouldn’t be raped by them. Colm did horrible things to Kieran, just because he didn’t want Raine to get hurt.” I explained, but Sadie remained emotionless.

 

“Then why join them in the first place?”

 

“Like I said, they didn’t have a choice. They lost their parents at a very young age and had no idea how to get back to their hometown. By the time they figured it out and were on their way, the were found by O’Driscoll’s boys. They gave them a choice ‘ride or die.’ As you can see, they chose ride. They didn’t want to die. They were nineteen and thirteen. Still minors, and Raine still remains one. I’ve made it my duty to protect them. Rather you do or don’t is up to you. And I understand if you don’t.” I told the women who I could potentially see as my mom, and she nodded. She didn’t say anything, but I knew her answer. They just needed time.

 

“Katherine,” Sadie leaned down and found a rifle. My Dad’s _Remington Rolling Block rifle._ He would _never_ drop this unless he had no choice. “If Colm took him….”

 

“B-B-But he has to be alive! He’s Arthur Morgan! One of the worst Outlaws in the states!” I exclaimed, standing up and pacing a bit.

 

“Kat,….” Sadie laid a hand on my shoulder. “Take it from me. they killed my Jakey in a matter of an hour….. I’m sorry.”

 

I don’t remember much from the next two days. I just collapsed into Sadie’s arms and cried. My Dad and I had been fighting for almost a month, and we never said goodbye…. If he really is dead. But knowing Colm…… I wouldn’t put it past him.

 

I only remember laying in my cot, Javier, Lenny, Kieran and Raine checking in on me to see if I was alright. And Aunt Susan and Bubba came to make sure I ate. Charles and Swanson made sure I didn’t get sick, since I wasn’t eating as much, and conditions weren’t the best. Uncle Sean came by to try to get me to laugh, not that it did much good. In the end, he snuck me some candy. Pawpaw came by once. To tell me he was sorry…. I don’t know if I could forgive him though.

 

But the third day…..

 

“Kat, come on. Come sit by the fire.”

 

“What’s the point?”

 

“Come on, _Mi Amor_ , it would do you some good.”

 

I sighed, but I did so. I sat next to Javier and Raine, staring into the emptiness of the fire. There wasn’t much to live for…. Only a few things. Javier. Kieran. Raine. Uncle Sean. Aunt Susan. Lenny. Bubba. Sadie. Charles. Aunt Karen. We have to convince everyone else that we need to get out of here.

 

I heard a groan from the entrance to the camp and looked over. Splash!

 

“Aunt Susan!” I exclaimed, running over, her following me, along with Pawpaw, Aunt Karen and Mary-Beth.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Arthur!”

 

“Arthur!”

  
“Arthur!”

 

“I told you it was a set-up, Dutch.” Dad mumbled, only half-conscious.

 

“Daddy, it’s okay. You’re here now. Somebody help me get him up!” Aunt Susan helped me get him over to his cot to let him rest.

 

“He needs to rest. And so do you, Katherine.” Aunt Susan told me, but I tried to get out of it. I have to help him! “No excuses! Go to bed. I’ll sit with him.”

 

“Okay, fine…”

 

_A Few Weeks Later_

Dad was much better than the time he arrived. I can’t say the same for me and Pawpaw’s relationship. It’s struggling, I’ll say that. Not that he’d care to notice. Javier’s noticed. And he only wants what’s best for me. Nowadays, I think he’s more of a best friend. And I think we’re both feeling it. My heart beats a million miles a minute when he’s around. When he calls me those cute pet names, I blush redder than a tomato… Is this what love feels like? Is this what Aunt Karen feels for Uncle Sean? I think I like it…. But what should I do about it? Should I see if our feelings are mutual?

 

“Kat, do you want to go on a trail ride with me?” Javier asked me one afternoon.

 

“Oh? What kind of ride? Where we going?” I asked him and he kinda shuffled awkwardly.

 

“Nowhere specific…. More like… A, uh—”

 

“A date?” I asked him, he smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.” I told him and we both smiled.

 

Me, Katherine Morgan, going on a date with Javier Escuella. Who’ve thought.


	14. Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes, changes all around!

 

**//Katherine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Well, that was a mess.” I grumbled, stating what happened at Rhodes just a while ago.

 

“Yes. As usual, Bill’s a goddamn idiot and didn’t see that it was a trap.” Dad agreed with me, patting Splash’s neck. Sean almost died, but I saw that there was someone about to shoot him, and I pulled him back, so he missed. Thank god I did. I don’t think any of us could afford to lose anyone.

 

“There’s Katherine now!” I heard Lenny tell someone as I got off Black Rose. “Kat, have you seen Raine?” I shook my head ‘no’

 

“No, why? What’s going on?”

 

“We can’t find her anywhere.” I furred my eyebrows and stepped into camp.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find her?!” I exclaimed, looking around for her usual hiding spots. “Where’s Kieran?”

 

“Searching down the bank with Charles.” Lenny told me, pointing down to where Kieran likes to fish. I saw the two run up towards us, Kieran looking beside himself.

 

“Kat! We can’t find her. S-S-S-She’s just not here!” Kieran stammered more than usual, and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
“Okay. We’ll find her. We’re not going to lose our heads over this, okay? She’s smart. She couldn’t have gone far.”

 

“Kieran!” Sean’s voice filled the camp, he fell off his horse, Ennis, in the process, but he got right back up, running over to us. “I heard the some of the Braithwaite boys talkin’! They were sayin’ it was nice to have a little girl ‘round again!”

 

Jesus Christ, no! They couldn’t have taken her! She had no part in this, she’s just a little girl!

 

“I’ll get Dutch!” Lenny exclaimed, running to find him.

 

“Kieran, we’re going to go get her, okay?” I told him, trying to lay a hand on him, but he pushed me away.

 

“That Braithwaite women..... Played us...... I’m going to make her pay!” He exclaimed, her southern accent finally coming out. He grabbed a gun, cocked it and put it in his holder.

 

By now, everyone has heard the news.

 

“What?! Raine’s missing?!”

 

“But she’s just a little girl!”

 

“Who would be insane enough to do that?!”

 

“Now, everyone! Please remain calm!” Dutch got everyone to quiet down, and he sighed for a moment. “Yes, we have to believe what Sean heard was true. That the Braithwaite’s did, in fact, take Raine Duffy. But we will get the girl back. Micah, Bill, anyone strange turns up, you kill ‘em! Anyone else who’s willing to fight, come on!”

 

In the end, it was me, Dad, Dutch, Bubba, Kieran, Javier, John, Charles, Sean and Lenny who were going to the fight.

 

We all mounted our horses, and we galloped to Braithwaite Manor. Raine is not going to be another Isaac. Not on my watch. I looked over to Kieran, who was riding beside me, and he looked angry. Mad. Fierce. I have never seen him this way before. Though, I get it. Raine is his only living family, and one of the only few decent people who treat him like a human being and not a slave.

 

We soon arrived; we all dismounted our horses at the entrance.

 

“Kieran, do you have a gun?” Dutch asked.

 

“Yes Sir.” Kieran replied, respectfully.

 

“Good. You’ll need it. Everyone get to the gates! Both these redneck family think they can ruin us. I don’t think so.” We all started walking up towards the manor and Dutch growled and anger. “Who steals a goddamn girl?”

 

“I’m going to fucking kill them all….” Kieran growled, anger in his green eyes.

 

“Kieran. I need you to stay calm.” Dutch told him, but I knew it wouldn’t help much. Raine is Kieran’s world. He wouldn’t be anywhere without her.

 

“Excuse me! Stand back! Who are you?!” A guard asked us, gun in hand.

 

“We’re here for my sister! Sophia Raine Duffy! Where is she?!” Kieran growled, hand on his gun trigger.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Wrong answer.

 

“Horseshit!” Kieran aimed his gun at him. “WHERE IS SHE?!”

 

“Kieran, don't—” Dad tried to say, but Kieran already fired the gun. John lowered his gun to look at Kieran in shock.

“Damn.”

 

“Come on! Raine is in there somewhere!”

 

“I like this guy!” Sean exclaimed and I smiled. At least someone besides me does.

 

“Come on boys, let’s make some noise!” I rolled my eyes at the ‘boys’ part but did so. Fired my gun at a bunch of the Braithwaite boys, killing most of them almost instantly. Kieran shoots three guys in a headshot, and two to the side of him. Who’s been teaching him how to shoot?

 

“Get inside the house! I'll cover yah!” Sean exclaimed, Lenny, John and Javier staying back to help him.

 

“Hosea, Arthur, Katherine, Kieran, follow me!” Dutch exclaimed as I reloaded my gun.

 

“They so much as lay a hand on her, they're gonna fucking die!” Kieran exclaimed; you can _really_ hear his southern accent now.

 

We ran upstairs, shooting anyone who gets in our way. The one door, who I presumed was Catherine’s room, was blocked. So Kieran and I ran to the other side and knocked the door down. Kieran ran into the room and glared at the women.

“You!” He pushed Catherine against the wall “Where’s Raine?”

 

“I’ll do you one better, _who_ is Raine?” Catherine asked and I scoffed.

 

“I’ll do you one better, _why_ is Raine?!” I exclaimed and Dad slowly turned to look at me as if to say, ‘what the fuck?’ but I just shrugged it off.

 

“My sister! Blue eyes! Red hair! Fourteen years old! I know you took her!” Kieran forced her against the wall harder, his gun on her neck. “Give. Her. To. Me.”

 

“We have lived in this house for a hundred and twenty years. We never had any problems except for Yankees.”   


“Where is the girl?!” Bubba was steaming mad now. Nobody messes with our family and gets away with it.

 

“Where. Is. Raine? Tell me. Now.” Kieran growled, getting close to her. Dutch scoffed and grabbed Catharine by her arm, forcing her out.

 

“Let’s go! Burn this place down! We’ll deal with her outside!” Arthur and John set the place ablaze once we got down and Dutch threw her to the ground.

 

“Why’d you take the girl, Mrs. Braithwaite? Girls are off limits.” Hosea asked, no-nonsense in his voice.

 

“I never liked you!”  


“He’s not in it for popularity.” I simply stated, pulling her up by her hair, causing her to yell out in pain. “Now….. Where…. Is….. The….. Girl?” I asked, my grip getting tighter with every word.

 

“You stole my liquor! You stole my horses!”

 

“Raine had no part in that affair.” I told her, blood now on my hands from clawing her scalp.

 

“There ain’t no rules in war, Mr.….” Catherine paused, as if she forgot his name.

 

“Matthews.” Bubba reminded her.  


“Yes, that’s it…” She mumbled.

 

“Where’s the girl?” Bubba asked one more time.

 

“My sons gave her away to Angelo Bronte! By my guess, she's in Saint Denis. Either there, or on a boat to Italy!” She exclaimed and I growled. She is a little girl! And she’s sold to the man for what? For money?! “I had to get to you some way! Now I got your attention!”

 

Kieran growled and aimed his gun at her. “Not the attention you want.” He cocked his gun. “You took the _one_ thing that’s important to me. The _one_ thing I care about. Now..... You’re going to pay.”

 

“Kieran, wait….” Dutch pushed his arm down. “The house is already blazing…. I think she'll learn plenty when she loses everything she cares about.”

 

Kieran thought about it and nodded. “Fine. Let her suffer.”

 

“Come on everyone! If Raine is in Saint Denis... Then that's where we're going.” Dutch got on The Count and we rode back to camp.

 

“Raine….. We’re coming for you.” I promised, looking back, I saw that Catherine Braithwaite ran into her home that was now bursting into flames. It serves her right. She kidnapped my sister. She’s going to burn.

 

We soon arrived back at camp, before we even got there, we heard a horses’ neigh, which sounded distressed.

 

“Woah Spirit! Woah!” Tilly’s voice brought my attention. Aunt Susan, Karen, Sadie and Tilly were all trying to manage this out-of-control-horse. Kieran, sensing there was a problem, got off Branwen and began to walk towards Spirit. Just at that moment, Karen lost her grip on the lead.

 

“Kieran, look out!” Tilly exclaimed, but he jumped out of the way and grabbed his lead, but he’s being dragged.

  
“Kieran!” I exclaimed, out of worry. Everyone knew they couldn’t get near the horse. He only allows me, Kieran, and Raine near him. That’s why he was freaking out so much.

 

“Kieran: Spirit! We'll find her, calm down boy.” Kieran calmly stated. Spirit stopped and Kieran stood up. But as soon as he did, Spirit huffed, looks to Kieran, bends his ears back and charges at him!

 

“Oh no...” Kieran mumbled and runs and jumps over one of the hitching posts, Spirit neighing angrily at him. Then Branwen ran up and neighed protectively. As soon as the mare did, Spirit calmed down a bit.

 

Kieran stood up and rubbed his hand against Branwen as he walked by. “Easy boy.... You’re okay.” Spirit allowed Kieran to take the lead and he sighed, clucking to Branwen for her to follow him.

 

“They know what’s what. They know that Raine’s missing.” Kieran told me and I agreed. Horses know a lot more than you think.

 

“Did they take her?” Karen asked and I nodded.

 

“Catherine Braithwaite sold her to Angelo Bronte in Saint Denis.” I explained and she shook her head, obviously worried. She’s one of the few who’s bonded with Raine, we’ve all seen it.

 

“So, when do we set out for Saint Denis?” Kieran asked, petting Spirit calmly.

 

“And who's Angelo Bronte?” Lenny put in.

 

“We'll go as soon as we find out who this Angelo Bronte is. For now, we need to get a good night’s rest, I know it’s hard. Kieran, we will find her. I promise you.” Dutch told him and he nodded.

 

“We'd better.....” Everyone pretty much went to their assigned tents, but I stayed behind. Kieran can’t be alone during this time. He laid next to Branwen, who was laying down, him using her as a pillow. Making up my mind, I sat beside him. He looked to me and I gave a small smile. He knows I’m here for him. And I know he’s here for me. I won’t let Raine become another Isaac. It won’t happen. Not while I’m here.


	15. The Battle Of Shady Belle

**First time not being Katherine’s P.O.V! Whooooo**

**So, it’s been like a month since I updated….. Whoops. Sorry about that, guys!**

**//Kieran’s P.O.V//**

 

“She’ll be okay, Kieran. We’re going to find her. And we’re going to bring her home to you.” Lenny attempted to comfort me, as I had tears in my eyes, laying my head down. We were sitting at the table alone at the side of camp, near the river. At this time, no one harassed me. No one made fun of me. And no one physically abused me….. But I couldn’t enjoy it. Not with Raine missing.

 

“B-B-But what if she’s not….. She’s my little sister, Lenny….. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” The thought of Raine never coming back to me broke my heart. I lost my parents, my friends, my family, everything….. I couldn’t cope if I lost her too.

 

“I know….. I’ve seen the way you are with her. She adores you.”

 

“She doesn’t remember our parents….. But I do. They loved her. And they loved me. If they never got that goddamn disease, she’d be here right now…”

 

“If they never gotten that goddamn disease, I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

I raised my eyes to look at him in that sense. It wasn’t like anyone to actually be grateful for meeting me. Besides Katherine, nobody really gave a shit about me, other than Raine….. God, Raine….

 

“I feel like the worst brother in the world…”

 

“Well, don’t.” Lenny put his hand on mine. “It’s not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this. And let me tell you, when we were fighting at Braithwaite Manor; that was the bravest thing I’ve ever seen.” I looked at him in disbelief. Nobody has ever called me brave before, let alone a member of the Van Der Linde Gang. “Let people say what they want to say about you. it’s people like me and Katherine that really count. Believe me, I know what it’s like to be mistreated.” I looked him in the eye, clearly confused.

 

“What’d you mean?” I asked the younger man and he sighed.

 

“Both my mother and father were slaves. My mother died of sickness. And my father was beaten to death by a drunken man. I killed the man when I was fifteen years old. Ever since then, I had been running on my own, until I met Dutch. Some days, I can’t even go into town without being ridiculed, even people not knowing I was an outlaw.” I nodded in understanding. It’s unfair. He shouldn’t have to be treated like that just for the color of his skin.

 

“Where I’m from….. Nobody is treated like that. We’re all treated equally. Men, women, blacks, whites, mixed of both. It doesn’t matter. All of us are treated as human beings. It doesn’t matter where you come from, it matters how you treat the rest of the town.” I confessed and Lenny gave a small smile.

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“Dutch! We have a problem!” Karen’s voice caught our attention, we turned back to see Karen and Sadie, guns in-hand and aimed at two people. Arthur said one was called Milton, and he didn’t remember the other one’s name.

 

“Not a problem. Visitors. Good day fine people.” Milton walked into camp like he owned the place; Lenny and I exchanged a worried glance, and quickly made our way to the middle of camp, where Dutch, Hosea, Katherine and Arthur were discussing how to handle Raine’s kidnapping….. “Mr. Van Der Linde. Mr. Matthews, I presume. And that would make you…..” Katherine crossed her arms, clearly annoyed with the man.

 

“Jane Shelley.” Katherine told him, but the man scoffed, knowing it wasn’t her real name.

 

“Very well, Ms. Shelley. Ah, Mr. Morgan. How wonderful to see you again.” Milton faked a smile, looking to the girl and her father.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Agent Moron?”

 

There was a lot of talk involved. Basically, Milton said if Dutch turned himself in, he’d let us all go free and live like human beings. All of us scoffed or rolled our eyes at that. No way. Not without Raine. And I know Arthur, Hosea and Katherine wouldn’t leave Dutch in the hands of those Pinkerton agents, despite their little spats.

 

When Dutch acted as if he was going to turn himself in, all of us acted, guns in hands. I may not be a gang member in the eyes of most, but I sure as hell am going to act like one. Like Lenny said; _“Let people say what they want to say about you. it’s people like me and Katherine that really count.”_ And he’s right. I just need to prove my worth.

 

“I think your new friend should leave now, Dutch.” Ms. Grimshaw told him, and Dutch smiled.

 

“Gladly. Bill. John. Escort our _guests_ out, will you?”

 

“Certainly, Dutch.” John told him and basically pushed them out. “Let’s go! Move it!”

 

“Dad. They know where we’re located. We have no choice but to move camps.” Katherine put in and Arthur agreed.

 

“She’s right, Dutch. If we don’t move now, we’ll be dead by sunset.” Hosea put in and everyone agreed.

 

“Arthur and I found a place near Saint Denis awhile back. Big house, with walls and a roof. Big enough for everyone.” Lenny put in and Dutch nodded.

 

“Good. Arthur, you and….” Dutch looked around, trying to decide who to send with Arthur, and his eyes landed on me. he smiled and nodded reassuringly. “You and Kieran will check this place out. The rest of you get packing!”

 

“You’re really gonna trust the O’Driscoll boy?!” I heard Bill yell, and someone smack him.

 

“His names’ Kieran, you idiot!” Sean exclaimed and I gave a small smile. At least a few people have my back.

 

I grabbed Branwen, making sure Spirit was tied so he wouldn’t run off. He’s been antsy ever since Raine got kidnapped.

 

“You okay, boah?” Arthur asked as we rode, and I exhaled sharply.

 

“Do I look okay? My baby sister was kidnapped, my only family I have left, and the first question you ask me since then is ‘are you okay?’” I asked, clearly annoyed.

 

“Right. You’ve made your point. Look, nobody takes a child to harm her. They took her to scare us.” Arthur tried to reassure me.

 

“Nonsense! She may be a child, but she is also a teenager! She knows very little of how cruel the world is out there because I protect her from it! Do you know what the O’Driscoll’s tried to do to her?!” I exclaimed, and Arthur went silent for a moment. “They tried to rape her! On multiple occasions! And I took the hit for her, because I’m the one who’s supposed to protect her! She pleaded with you to let me go because she knew what they did to me and was scared you were going to do the same!”

 

“I’m sorry, kid…. I never knew.”  
  


“Yeah. Well, nobody was supposed to know.”

 

We arrived at the house, leaving Branwen and Splash a ways back.

 

“O’Driscolls…..” Arthur mumbled, looking at my past “gangmates” in anger. “What’d you say? We blow up that dynamite, or one of us go in there, faking an injury or something, then we attack?”

 

“They’ll recognize me right away….. So, if we do that, it’d have to be you.”

 

“Fair enough. So? What’s it gonna be?”

 

I hummed a bit a looked at the house. There were twenty, thirty O’Driscolls. If Arthur were to walk in on that and they started shooting right away, he’d be a goner.

 

“Shoot the dynamite; I think we’ll have better luck.” I told him and he took out his rifle, letting out a breath, and shot it, instantly killing ten of them.

 

“We’re gonna kill all of you!” Arthur yelled, pulling a trick with his gun, killing three. I shot two off to the side, and one in a headshot on the balcony.

  
We had pretty much cleared out everyone outside and Arthur went inside to see if there was anyone in there. I kept my hand on my gun, just in case. I then felt my gun smacked from my hand, and me on the ground, and someone on top of me.

 

“WHO ARE YOU?!” The voice screamed and I looked up. The familiarity of the Scottish accent, brown burly hair and amber eyes widened my senses.

 

“Malcolm?” I asked in disbelief. Malcolm gasped in shock.

 

“Kieran?” He asked letting me up immediately, giving me my gun back. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna stay in Montana.” I asked.

 

“Yeah, well, life had other ideas….” Malcolm mumbled, putting away his gun and I did the same. “Anna and Wilde got really worried. Sent me to find you. Found this.” Malcolm took of his jacket, which was actually my old jacket. “I thought you were dead. Fell in with the O’Driscolls a few months ago. Talked of the traitor who joined The Van Der Linde gang….. Never in a  million years would I think it to be you.”

 

“I’m not a traitor….. You really have no idea what they’re capable of, Mac.” I told him and he furred his eyebrows.

 

“Where’s Sophia?” He asked and I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself.

 

“Raine….. She….. She got taken by Angelo Bronte.” I confessed and he gasped.

 

“What?! She’s what now? Fourteen? She’s still a child!” Malcolm expressed and I sighed.

 

“I know….”

 

“Kieran!” Arthur came out, gun in hand, pointing it at Malcolm.

 

“No, no, no! Arthur, it’s okay!” I stood in front of Malcolm, holding my hand out. “He’s a friend.”

 

“Friend?” He asked, gun still pointed.

 

“We knew each other from my hometown, we grew up together with our other two best friends, Wilde and Anna.” I told him and he looked between us but put the gun down.

 

“Fine. But any funny business….” Arthur made a cutting motion with his hands around his neck.

 

“Tell you what….” Malcolm looked around, seeing the dead O’Driscolls. “I like you already Arthur. And you have a lot of explain to do after you disappeared,” Malcolm pushed me in a teasing matter. “and I want to help you find Sophia. So, I’m gonna stick with you guys.”

 

“Really? You want to stay?” I asked and he nodded.

  
“Why not? I can also write to Montana and let Anna and Thomas know that you’re alive.”

 

“His names’ Wilde.” I corrected and he scoffed.

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Should I understand you two?” Arthur asked and I shook my head ‘no’

 

“Absolutely not.” We said in usion.

 

“Fine. You two clear out the bodies; I’ll go get the gang.” Arthur left on Splash and Malcolm eyed me.

 

“Gang?”

 

“Malcolm, do I have a story to tell you.”

 

“Indeed, you do. But we didn’t leave off on the best last words…. Did we?” He asked and I sighed.

 

“I know… And I’m sorry.” Malcolm walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. Just like he used to before and ran his fingers through my hair. Just like he always used to do.

 

“Do they judge people for love?” He whispered to me and I shook my head.  
  
  
“I don’t know.” I confessed, him then resting his forehead on mine. “Do you still care for me…. Even though I left?”

 

“If you were the most wanted person in the world, I would still care for you.” Malcolm told me and I smiled. I breathed in deeply and he kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back.

 

“You know what they’ll think of us.” I told him once we pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Who?”

 

“Everyone…. People on the streets. In cities. Towns. They won’t approve.” I confessed, looking away.

 

“Fort Peck would.” Malcolm commented and I sighed and stepped away for a moment.

 

“I know….” I looked around and sighed. “We better get this place cleaned up.”

 

“I’ll get the people inside and help you outside when I’m done. Then you can tell me about the gang.”  
  


I sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

 

I started dragging the bodies into the swamp and sighed. It’s really not fair. These times…. Are unfair to us.

 

If only we could change the world to be ours….


	16. Life In A Mansion

**Anything in Italics is Italian.**

**//Raine’s P.O.V//**

 

“Get your hands off of me you brutes!” I exclaimed, trying to get the older, and stronger men, to let go of my arms.

 

_“Do you think she even knows what’s going to happen?”_   
  


_“Doubt it. She’ll get some scars, for sure.”_

 

Italian. They spoke Italian. And they think I don’t, typical men. Just because they think I’m a simple southern girl from Montana. Well, living on the road for half your life, you pick up certain languages. Like Italian.

 

 _“Well, maybe you can tell your damn boss to go fuck himself!”_ I exclaimed in anger, and they looked shocked. Kieran would never approve of my language towards them, or anyone, really, but he’s not here and I need to learn to put my skills to use. Charles and Sadie have been training me to learn to protect myself. Time to use them.

 

I elbowed one of the guys in the stomach, he let me go and I kicked the other one in the nuts. I then ran, trying to find my way out of this huge mansion. I ran into one room, and tried to run back out, but the door closed behind me. I whipped my head around, my hair whooshing as I did so, as it was down for once in its life, and saw a man sitting on a couch. He was older, possibly in his late 40’s, early 50’s. He had black hair that was graying slightly, and a stupid mustache. He smiled at me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

 

_“You must be the girl that I payed for.” He walked up to me and I stepped back in slight fear._

_“What do you want with me? I never did anything to you, or know you, for that matter_.” I found some confidence and he smirked.

_“Brave little girl, you are. Southern, hmm?”_ He questioned, putting his finger under my chin, but I slapped his hand away.

_“My brother says that I shouldn’t talk to strangers.”_ I growled at him.

 

 _“I’m Angelo Bronte. See? We’re not strangers.”_ I scoffed at that.

_“Yeah, right. And I’m not from Montana. Let me go. I’m of no use to you.”_ I told him, trying not to beg.

 

“ _Oh, trust me, you are of much use to me.”_ He walked behind me, and I shuffled so I could see every move he made. I may be young, but I’m not stupid. _“How old are you?”_

_“I’m fourteen. I’m a minor. And I have an older brother and sister that can, and will, kick your ass!”_ I warned him and he chuckled.

 

 _“Yes, well, Kieran and Katherine aren’t here now, are they?”_ I took a step back at the mention of their names.  
  


 _“How do you know their names?!”_ I exclaimed in shock.

_“Mrs. Braithwaite was very thorough with me. they call you Raine?”_ He asked and I scoffed. If he was a friend, yes. But he’s not a friend. __  
  


_“It’s Sophia to you.”_ I warned him and he chucked, amused.

 

 _“Very well. Sophia.”_ He walked towards the window and closed the curtains. “Tell me, do you think your brother will come for you?” He asked and I smirked. So, he does speak English after all.

 

“My brother taught me to know that he’ll always be there for me, even if he’s not there physically. He may have left the army, but he still knows how to fight! Especially towards the likes of you.” I warned him and he laughed again.

 

“Trust me, dear,” He smirked and walked toward me. “your brother will never find you here. Or your sister. Or anyone else who might be of use to you.”  
  
  
“It’s called being a family!” I exclaimed, getting in his face, then exhaling. “But maybe that phrase isn’t familiar to you….” I whispered loud enough so that he could hear me.

 

“You’re a funny girl… Sophia Raine Duffy.”

 

“Sophia. Miss Sophia. Or Miss Duffy. Not Raine, not Rainy, not Soph, not  Sophie, or any nickname for you.” I warned him, my threatening blue/teal eyes staring through him.

 

“You know, you looking at me like that with your blue eyes and red hair,” He got closer to me than I would like. “you look more adorable than threatening.” I tried to sneak away from him, but he grabbed my arm. “Unwilling, huh? No matter. _Luca!”_ Bronte yelled down the hall, and a kind-looking man walked in. _“Take her to the room I prepared for her. Lock the door.”_ He waited a second. _“Now!”_  
  


 _“Yes Sir.”_ ‘Luca’ grabbed me gently by the wrist and led me to a room. It was big, had a huge bed, big cabinets, tables, closet, and these huge windows. I just can’t believe I had four walls, a floor and a roof. I haven’t had that since Mama and Papa. “Let me know if you need anything. You have full access to your private kitchen.” He told me and I narrowed my eyebrows.

 

“My what now?” I asked and he gave a small smile, opened one of the doors and showed me to this huge kitchen!

 

“No way! This kitchen is huge!” I exclaimed with a small laugh.

  
“Not really, Miss Sophia. It’s small compared to the one on the down floor. If you think of anything you might need, feel free to call for me. You may call me Luca.” The man exited and I got to work. I haven’t cooked anything since Kieran and I got to The Van Der Linde gang and it’s killing me!

 

I decided to go with my Mama’s _Corn Fritters_ recipe. I got the ingredients and started working. As I cooked, I couldn’t help thinking of the gang. They’d have to be looking for me. I mean, this is nice and such, but it ain’t me. I prefer the gang, my family, being beside me. not Luca and Bronte. Oh, I do not like the way he looked at me. Luca seemed pretty nice though. I let the fritters sit, and I walked to the widow, looking outwards. I could see Saint Denis, but there was no way I could get out of here. I thought of the gang once again.

 

Kieran. I know he’ll come for me. He’ll always come for me.

 

Kat. She’s my sister. She’s tough, strong as hell, and can take on any man, day or night.

 

Charles….. He and I have bonded. I have feelings for him. and he has feelings for me. But we can’t express it due to our age difference. I mean, he’s only twenty-two, but still.

 

Sadie. She’s like the mom I never knew I had. She’s tough, and she’s taught me fighting skills. I think her talking to me and learning more about me has made her trust Kieran a bit more and I’m grateful for that.

 

Karen. She’s stubborn. And mostly all talk. But she has a good heart. And I can tell she doesn’t really like kids, but she likes me.

 

Hosea. He’s like my grandpa! He doesn’t let anyone hurt me, especially Micah. He knows how troubled Kieran and I are, and how we lost our parents. And never knew how to get home until a bit before we fell in- were forced to fall in with the O’Driscolls. He didn’t judge us for our past sins.

 

I know I’ll get home. I just know it. If it’s now, today, or next week, I will get home. Kieran will bring me home.

 

I breathed in the fresh air and smelled the city of Saint Denis. Mostly smelled like horses….

 

Spirit. He tried to save me. But he couldn’t. I’ll be back with him soon. I just know it.

**Author's Note:**

> And scene! So, how’d you guys like it? Reviews are most welcome, just no flames please:)


End file.
